Lo que pasa en el cielo
by Unatazadecafe
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Amu y los padres les dejaron la casa para ellos solos "porque ya están en esa edad". Todos empiezan a proponer juegos como la botella o 15 minutos en el cielo. ¿Qué puede pasar siendo 3 personas en un pequeño armario?.
1. Capítulo 0

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**Capítulo 0**

"Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo" *Utau acompañó la afirmación con una mirada severa, por las dudas que alguien quisiera criticar su autoridad*

"No sé para qué tanta regla, si en 15 minutos no hay tiempo ni para sacarle la ropa a las personas que estén con vos" *Ikuto con su aire calmado y maduro estaba crispando los nervios de la pelirosa*

"¡¡¿¿Eeeh??!!" *Amu no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando*

"Adentro, vamos, que empezamos a contar los 15 minutos"

A pesar de su extrema oposición, a pesar de que no entendía nada, a pesar de que ella realmente quería estar simplemente jugando a las escondidas, Amu fue empujada adentro del armario junto con las otras dos personas. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a una situación así? Bueno... probablemente todo se remontaba a cuando sus papás, los de Rima y los de Kuukai se pusieron a charlar entre ellos después de comer la torta.

***Flashback***

"¿Les parece seguir la charla con unos cafés en mi casa? Digo… así los dejamos solos a los chicos que ya están en esa edad…"

"Sí, me parece una idea perfecta"

"¡¡A mí no!!"

"Querido… no van a hacer nada malo, son buenos chicos" *la mamá de Amu trataba de contener lo mejor posible a su marido*

"Me da mala espina ese chico alto... es mucho más grande que los demás"

"Pero tiene una personalidad muy buena, es muy responsable"

"Vamos, vamos y dejémoslos solos ¿sí?"

Los chicos no habían estado prestando atención a la charla de los adultos por lo que fueron tomados totalmente por sorpresa con la afirmación de

"Nos vamos a casa de los Souma, nos llevamos a Ami, cuiden de la casa, volvemos a las 12"

Seguida por la salida de los 6 adultos, la niña pequeña y la doble vuelta de llave en la puerta del frente. Los primeros segundos fueron de total silencio en los que todos se miraron las caras entre unos y otros. Nadie estaba seguro de cómo era que había pasado algo así pero parecía totalmente ideal... bueno, al menos la mayoría pensaba eso, excepto una sola persona.

"¿Por qué mis papás se fueron a casa de los Souma en mi cumpleaños?... deberían de quedarse en mi fiesta, ¿no?"

"Amu, no seas ingenua, lo hicieron para que nosotros podamos estar solos..."

"¿Estar solos para qué?"

"Para que podamos jugar"

"¿Jugar? ¡Ah! ¿A qué vamos a jugar? ¡Yo quiero jugar a las escondidas! Hace muchísimo que no juego a eso"

"No seas infantil, Amu"

El silencio que heló la habitación después de que Yaya pronunciara lo que acababa de decir fue tan increíble que nadie parecía querer romperlo. No tenía lógica que la más aniñada, aquella cuyo Shugo Chara representaba su deseo de permanecer como un bebé, le criticara a Amu que era demasiado infantil.

"Bueno, bueno, yo lo decía porque Amu hoy cumple 13 años… ya no es una nena como para querer jugar a las escondidas, ¿verdad? Además, los padres hasta nos dijeron la hora a la que van a volver, obviamente es para que justo cuando vuelvan hagamos como que nos portamos todos bien"

Un poco recuperados después del shock inicial todos asintieron la cabeza o respondieron con pequeños "sí" y "hai". Evidentemente en la personalidad de Yaya había una pequeñísima porción que se comportaba de acuerdo a la edad que tenía. La chica siguió hablando:

"Yo propongo un juego que solamente se puede jugar cuando no hay adultos" *la atención sobre Yaya se enfocó aún más* "¡El semáforo!"

"Eso también es demasiado infantil" *Rima dijo en tono severo*

"¡¿Quéé?! Pero si hay que darse besos"

"Bueno, pero todos pueden elegir siempre verde entonces nadie se daría besos de verdad"

"¿Entonces vos qué proponés?"

"Yo propongo que juguemos a la botella y que todos los besos sean en la boca"

Amu había estado escuchando la discusión entre sus dos colegas guardianas sin entender nada pero la mención de besos en la boca le puso los nervios de punta y sintió la fuerte necesidad de meterse en la conversación y tratar de entender de qué estaban hablando.

"Eto… chicas… ¿qué son estos juegos?"

"No importa Amu que no entiendas, total, los dos juegos que ellas propusieron son demasiado infantiles así que no les vamos a jugar, hay que realmente aprovechar el hecho de que no haya padres"

"¿Sí?" *Utau sonaba desafiante ante lo que Kuukai acababa de decir* "¿Y qué juego conocés vos menos infantil que esos?"

"Verdad – consecuencia. Las consecuencias pueden ser mucho más que simplemente un beso" *La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Kuukai ponía terriblemente nerviosa a Amu que se esforzaba por entender*

"Sí, puede ser, pero si todos elijen verdad, entonces el juego se va a tornar muy aburrido"

"Podemos prohibirle que elijan verdad más de 2 veces seguidas"

"O podemos jugar a un juego que no tenga la parte de - verdad - "

"¿Y qué juego es ese?"

"El juego del rey"

Utau había puesto las manos en su cadera sonando triunfante, sabía que no había forma de que consiguieran un juego mejor que el suyo. Kuukai tenía que simplemente cerrar la boca.

"¿Cómo en I''s?" *Rima usó su conocimiento de mangas para entender la situación*

"¡Claro!... entonces quien sea el rey siempre va a ordenar que los demás hagan cosas y no va a haber preguntas de por medio"

"Pero… pero…" *Amu no entendía nada*

"El juego es muy bueno, Amu, no te preocupes. Solamente tenés que hacer lo que el rey diga"

Amu sentía que ella parecía haber vivido hasta ese momento en otra dimensión. ¿Por qué ella no conocía estos juegos? ¿Por qué hasta Yaya los conocía y ella no? ¿En qué clase de fiestas los jugaban? ¿O solamente los conocían de nombre?. A todo esto, Kairi, Tadase, Nagihiko e Ikuto se habían mantenido totalmente al margen de lo que se decía, esperando que llegaran a una decisión, pero el chico gato eligió agregarle más nerviosismo a la cumpleañera.

"El juego del rey se puede tornar un juego de niños cuando el mismo rey no se anime a dar prendas realmente buenas. Hay un juego aún mejor que ese y que es ideal para jugar cuando no hay padres... ¿quieren saber cuál es?"

La voz profunda de Ikuto había hecho que todos le miraran fijo y escucharan con atención. Todos al unísono... bueno, todos excepto Amu, claro, respondieron que sí. Ikuto se acomodó un poco más en el sillón en el que estaba, sacando a relucir su semejanza con un felino y siguió hablando.

"Bueno, entonces, podemos jugar a… 15 minutos en el cielo. Ese armario de ahí parece perfecto ¿no?"

Todos sabían de qué se trataba, pero a nadie se le había ocurrido… Después de un par de segundos para que la idea entrara Utau salió corriendo hacia el armario donde la mamá de Amu guardaba las cosas de limpieza y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Era perfecto, pequeño, lleno de cosas pero con suficiente lugar en el piso.

"Decidido, este es el juego que vamos a jugar" *Kuukai empezó a sacar un par de escobas y baldes para hacer algo más de espacio dentro del armario*

"Pero… ¿no creen que 15 minutos es mucho y que los que estén afuera se van a aburrir? Además, somos un montón" *Rima se le quedó mirando a Utau*

"Podemos… elegir otro armario y que entren al mismo tiempo una pareja en cada uno. Amu… ¿hay otro armario así en la casa?"

"Eh… no, no hay… pero yo…"

"Podemos entrar de a 3, al menos es uno más por vez" *Parecía que a Ikuto le divertía la idea*

"Podría ser… los de afuera seguro van a encontrar algo que hacer"

"Listo… voy a hacer papelitos"

Yaya recortó en un papel 9 pedazos idénticos e hizo en 3 de ellos una estrella con una lapicera roja. Con la ayuda de Rima los convirtieron en pequeños bollitos de papel y los metieron adentro de un bol de cocina.

"Quienes saquen las estrellas van a ser las 3 personas que entren primeros"

"¿Y si tocan 3 chicos o 3 chicas?"

"Se vuelve a hacer"

"Ok"

"Pero… pero..."

"Amu, es fácil, solo sacá un papel"

La chica sentía que la había agarrado un tornado y que la estaba sacudiendo de un lado al otro sin que ella pudiera controlar qué hacía. Sacó un papel del bol que le acercó Rima y se dedicó a desarmar el bollito para ver su contenido. Sus facciones se volvieron totalmente blancas al ver que en su pedazo de papel había una brillante estrella de tinta roja. Miró hacia abajo no queriendo saber quienes iban a ser las otras dos personas. Rogó por un instante que por favor fueran chicas y todo se hiciera de nuevo y no le tocase a ella.

"Así que les tocó a vos... y a vos… ¿quién es el tercero?

Utau señaló a las personas que habían levantado en el aire su papel con estrella roja La chica miró a su alrededor buscando la tercer persona y todos estaban negando con la cabeza excepto Amu que estaba pálida mirando su papel como si de ello dependiera su vida. Se acercó a ella y vio en la mano de la chica el pedazo de papel blanco con la estrella roja. Levantó la mano de Amu en el aire sosteniéndola por la muñeca.

"We have a winner"

"Pero yo…"

"Nada, Amu, te toca a vos, vení, vení"

Rima le tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la puerta del armario que ahora que habían sacado varias cosas parecía un poco más grande.

"Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo" *Utau acompañó la afirmación con una mirada severa, por las dudas que alguien quisiera criticar su autoridad*

"No sé para qué tanta regla, si en 15 minutos no hay tiempo ni para sacarle la ropa a las personas que estén con vos" *Ikuto con su aire calmado y maduro estaba crispando los nervios de la pelirosa*

"¡¡¿¿Eeeh??!!" *Amu no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando*

"Adentro, vamos, que empezamos a contar los 15 minutos"

A pesar de su extrema oposición, a pesar de que no entendía nada, a pesar de que ella realmente quería estar simplemente jugando a las escondidas, Amu fue empujada adentro del armario junto con las otras dos personas.

------------------------

_Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic de Shugo Chara. ¿Qué tal les parece hasta ahora la historia? Espero que les haya gustado la idea._

_Este fanfic va a tener distintos "posibles finales". En el próximo capítulo explico bien cómo va a funcionar eso para que nadie se confunda. _

_La gente que estaba en la fiesta es:_

_Varones:__ Ikuto, Kuukai, Tadase, Kairi y Nagihiko_

_Chicas:__ Amu, Utau, Yaya, Rima_

_Los juegos que mencionan los chicos (por las dudas que no conozcan alguno) se juegan de distintas maneras en todos lados, pero acá donde vivo yo se juegan así:  
* __**El semáforo**__: se hacen papelitos de un color para los varones y de otro color para las chicas. Un papelito de cada color tiene una marca. El chico y la chica que saquen el papel con la marca se enfrenta y la chica dice "verde" si quiere que el chico le de un beso en la frente, "amarillo" si quiere que le de un beso en la mejilla o "rojo" si quiere que le de un beso en la boca. _

_* __**La botella:**__ se sientan todos los chicos y chicas en ronda y se pone una botella (vacía) acostada en el suelo. Por turnos las personas de la ronda van girando la botella y la persona hacia la que apunte el pico de la botella es la persona con la que se va a dar un beso._

_* __**Verdad – consecuencia:**__ Por turnos cada persona que participa en el juego elije a otra persona y le pregunta: "¿verdad o consecuencia?". Si la persona responde verdad, quien _

_lo eligió tiene que hacerle una pregunta (suelen ser preguntas muy personales) y la persona tiene que responder con la verdad. Si por el contrario, elije consecuencia, quien lo eligió le da una "prenda" para hacer, que puede ir desde hacer flexiones hasta gemirle en el oído a alguien más. _

_* __**El juego del rey:**__ se mezclan la cantidad de palitos necesaria para los que van a jugar. Uno de los palitos tiene escrito "rey" y todos los demás tienen escrito un número. Quien saque el que dice "rey" manda a uno, dos o hasta tres de sus "súbditos" (eligiendo los números - que son secretos para que el rey no sepa a quién le está ordenando -) a hacer "prendas". Este juego aparece en el manga I''s. _

_Los reviews y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y me hacen sentir muy bien. El lunes que viene subo el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos ahí._


	2. Capítulo 1 REALIDAD 1

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**Capítulo 1 (REALIDAD 1)**

A pesar de su extrema oposición, a pesar de que no entendía nada, a pesar de que ella realmente quería estar simplemente jugando a las escondidas, Amu fue empujada adentro del armario junto con Kuukai y Kairi. Alguien de afuera apagó la luz y sintió el sonido de que alguien le daba llave a la puerta. Esto era el colmo… Apenas había espacio para que su cuerpo no se rozara con los cuerpos de los dos chicos, pero sabía que el momento que se moviera iba a tocarlos.

"¿Para… para qué apagaron la luz?"  
"Supongo que para molestarlos, ¿te asusta la oscuridad, Amu?" *Kairi trataba de sonar seguro de si mismo*  
"No… estoy bien. Pero no entiendo muy bien este juego"  
"Básicamente…" *Kuukai empezó a explicar* "es para forzar a que pasen cosas"  
"¿Forzar que pasen cosas?"  
"Bueno… a veces uno no se anima a decir o hacer algunas cosas enfrente de todos o en una situación normal, pero acá solamente estamos nosotros, lo que digamos o hagamos solamente lo vamos a saber nosotros y absolutamente nadie más. Como si fuera poco, estamos muy juntos, casi rozándonos"

Amu entendía ahora en parte qué era todo esto, pero no le parecía que fuera realmente un juego muy divertido. Alguien tomó su mano derecha... por el sonido que habían hecho cuando hablaron podía deducir que de ese lado estaba Kairi pero no entendía muy bien por qué le tomaba la mano. No quería alejar su mano de la de él para no ser descortés pero el hecho de estar a oscuras con Kairi tomando su mano la ponía algo nerviosa.

"Souma-kun, ¿te molestaría si hablo algo con Amu?"  
"No puedo sacarme los oídos así que tené en cuenta que voy a escuchar lo que digan; si eso no te molesta, entonces hablá, no hay ningún problema"  
"Gracias. Amu-chan… yo… en el aeropuerto"

Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser un verdadero hombre, él había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de mejorar su personalidad para poder ser digno de estar junto a Amu, y en parte creía haberlo conseguido. Ésta era la oportunidad que él necesitaba, no iba a desperdiciarla simplemente por nervios. Respiró profundo y siguió.

"Yo en el aeropuerto te dije que siempre iba a quererte, y es muy cierto, siempre estás presente en mis pensamientos y me parecés una persona maravillosa. Pero… cuando te lo dije vos no me diste una respuesta, yo no le di importancia porque sabía que te había tomado por sorpresa y era pedir mucho… aún así, me gustaría saber si ahora tenés una respuesta para darme, sea cual sea"  
"Eh… yo…"

A pesar de que la pieza estaba totalmente oscura los dos chicos sabían a la perfección que la cara de Amu en ese momento debía estar terriblemente colorada. Kuukai estaba cruzado de brazos mirando hacia un lado tratando de hacer caso omiso a la situación. Jah, como si eso fuera sencillo… Tadase le había mencionado que había sucedido algo en el aeropuerto cuando fueron a despedir al Jack que vino después de él, pero no tenía idea de que se trataba de esto. ¿Acaso esto le molestaba?

"No hay problema si mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, de verdad"  
"Es que yo..."

A Amu se le trababan las palabras y no sabía cómo expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. El hecho de que Kuukai también estuviera allí, escuchando su conversación la ponía algo más nerviosa de lo que la situación en sí la podía llegar a poner. ¿Kuukai sabría de antemano que Kairi le había confesado su cariño por ella? ¿Cuál sería su reacción al enterarse? Trató de pensar en una buena manera de decir las cosas.

"Yo… pienso que sos una persona realmente muy buena, se nota que te esforzás al máximo por las cosas que querés y das lo mejor de vos siempre. Me siento muy cómoda cuando estoy con vos pero no sé si puedo corresponder tus sentimientos"

Kairi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro… sabía de antemano que las cosas podían salir así pero realmente su corazón esperaba escuchar palabras distintas. No podía forzar sus sentimientos en otra persona por lo que aceptó las cosas como eran.

"¿Hay alguien que te guste, Amu?"  
"¡¡¿Ehh?!!... Etooo… es que yo, no sé muy bien"

Por la cabeza de Amu pasaron imágenes de todos los momentos que había compartido con cada uno de los 5 chicos que estaban en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Con cada uno había vivido hermosos momentos y tenía recuerdos muy lindos. Al pensar en Kairi recordó la pulsera que le había regalado ese día que había salido de compras con Tadase y lo bien que se veía vestido para salir. Recordó el brillo en sus mejillas mientras le hablaba en el aeropuerto... lo decidido que había estado cuando se dio cuenta que no podía estar de parte de Easter y se transformó para salvarla...

"Yo… no sé cómo es gustar de alguien, por lo que no estoy segura de si hay alguien que me guste. Por eso digo que no sé si puedo corresponder tus sentimientos"  
"Entonces… ¿tengo alguna posibilidad de que yo, en un futuro, te guste?"  
"No sé… quizás"

"Quizás" era mucho más que suficiente. Podía esperar siglos si eso era necesario para que ella lo quisiese. Estaba realmente, realmente muy feliz. Su mano nunca había soltado la de Amu por más nervioso que estuviese. Kairi tomó la mano de Amu con mucha más fuerza y de un pequeño tirón acercó la chica a su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza.

Ante el movimiento brusco Amu gritó apenas totalmente sorprendida y se puso totalmente roja al sentir contra el suyo el pecho de Kairi. El chico había pasado ambos brazos por su espalda y la atraía hacia su cuerpo con fuerza. El suspiro que hizo Kairi no se pareció en nada al anterior, realmente se notaba que estaba muy, muy feliz.

Amu había quedado con ambos brazos a los costados. De repente se acordó dónde estaban y de qué iba el juego. En esa habitación podía hacer lo que quisiese que nadie más iba a enterarse. Realmente se sentía muy, muy bien estar en los brazos de Kairi, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y sus manos en su espalda. Con sus dos brazos Amu rodeó la cintura de Kairi y apoyó con suavidad la mejilla en su hombro.

"No importa si por el momento no podés corresponder mis sentimientos, realmente me hace muy feliz simplemente estar así de cerca... por favor, Amu, ¿puedo quedarme así lo que queda de tiempo "en el cielo"?"  
*Después de un segundo de silencio habló el otro chico* "No, no podés, porque estoy yo acá"

Kuukai agarró a Amu por el codo y pegó un tirón fuerte alejándolos el uno del otro. Tanto Amu como Kairi estaban realmente sorprendidos y no supieron bien qué hacer en un primer momento. Lo que el chico acababa de hacer no parecía tener una explicación coherente.

"Si realmente… si realmente… no sabés qué es gustar de alguien, eso significa… eso significa que podés llegar a gustar de mí"

----------------------

_Gracias por leer el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Como podrán leer en el título del capítulo, esta es la REALIDAD 1 de este fanfic. _

_Explicación:_

_El capítulo 0 de la historia (o sea, el anterior a este) es la situación base: es el cumpleaños de Amu, los padres se van dejándolos solos, deciden qué juego van a jugar y cuando se deciden por el juego de "15 minutos en el cielo" dos personas entran al armario con Amu. De ahí en más se van a desarrollar varias realidades diferentes. En cada una de ellas (van a ser 3 en total) va a entrar con personas distintas. Ahora ya sabemos que en la primera entra con Kuukai y Kairi. _

_Los siguientes capítulos van a pertenecer todos a la REALIDAD 1 y nos van a mostrar qué es lo que va a pasar con Amu, Kairi y Kuukai. La historia se va a desarrollar con ellos tres hasta que termine y cuando llegue al final, va a empezar la REALIDAD 2. La REALIDAD 2, al igual que lo hizo la primera, va a partir desde el final del capítulo 0 como si toda la REALIDAD 1 nunca hubiese sucedido. Espero que la idea quede más o menos clara, jeje. _

_¿Por qué no hice la historia de manera lineal y simplemente cuando saliera Amu la primera vez se repartieran los papeles otra vez y entrara con otras personas? Porque entonces Amu quedaría como una zorra. Jeh... No queda muy bonito que una chica de 13 años recién cumplidos entre al juego con dos chicos, sucedan muchísimas cosas dentro del armario, salga, entre con otros dos chicos, vuelvan a pasar muchísimas cosas y así sucesivamente ¿verdad?. Si son realidades independientes entonces queda como que todos sus sentimientos están dirigidos hacia las personas que tiene con ella en el momento. ^--^_

_En el anime de Shugo Chara Kairi le regala a Amu una pulsera el día que ella y Tadase salen de compras, pero en el manga él le regala la cajita donde guarda los huevos de los Charas que en el anime tiene desde el comienzo. Puse como en el anime porque creo que es más lindo regalar una pulsera que una caja, por más adornada que esté la caja._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que ya dejaron review, espero que puedan seguir dejando sus comentarios y reviews, me ayudan muchísimo a seguir con mis historias. El lunes que viene subo el próximo capítulo, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia. _


	3. Capítulo 2 REALIDAD 1

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**Capítulo 2 (REALIDAD 1)**

"Si realmente… si realmente… no sabés qué es gustar de alguien, eso significa… eso significa que podés llegar a gustar de mí"  
"¿Eh? ¿Kuukai?"  
"A mí…"

Kuukai se dio cuenta que seguía sosteniendo con fuerza a Amu por el codo y se decidió a soltarla por más que de esa manera perdiera el control de dónde estaba la chica en esa miniatura de pieza. La sola idea de que se volviera a abrazar con Kairi le molestaba sobremanera. Si no lo decía acá, ahora, no lo iba a decir nunca.

"A mi, Amu-chan, vos siempre me pareciste muy linda… pero yo realmente creía que vos gustabas de Tadase-kun… entonces yo decidí no decirte nada para dejar que vos pudieras estar con el chico que te gusta, pero ahora sé que no es así" *Kuukai tomó con suavidad la mano de Amu, que para su felicidad y alivio seguía exactamente donde él la había dejado* "Realmente me gustás mucho, Amu-chan"

Amu se puso terriblemente colorada... no entendía cómo era posible que Kuukai también gustara de ella... ella no tenía nada especial. No podía ser... la ponía muy nerviosa y feliz y mareada, todo al mismo tiempo. Si bien sintió muchas ganas de alejarse de él por el momento y pegar su espalda a la puerta, lo más lejos posible, no lo hizo, se quedó ahí, con la mano en la suya, con los nervios de punta.

Tratando de discernir qué es lo que sentía, Amu sintió otra vez el remolino de recuerdos. Kuukai abrazándola, sosteniéndola contra su pecho evitando que se cayera, haciéndola correr como una desquiciada por todo el campo de deportes, revolviéndole el pelo... todo se mezclaba en una especie de neblina que no le permitía pensar en algo coherente. Siempre que le preguntaban si le interesaba un chico en los primeros tres que pensaba era en Tadase, Ikuto y Kuukai... Kuukai con sus enormes sonrisas y su actitud siempre optimista...

"Eh… yo… yo tampoco sé qué es lo que siento por Kuukai, perdón…"  
"No hay problema, pero ¿puede ser que en el futuro te pueda llegar a gustar?"  
"Es... es lo mismo que le dije a Kairi... quizás, de verdad no lo sé"  
"Que exista la posibilidad me pone muy feliz"  
"¿De verdad?"  
"Sí, jeje, de verdad"

Kuukai había podido expresar con palabras lo que Kairi se había callado y Amu con sus pequeñas risitas parecía estar tomándoselo bien. Era una lástima que él, Kairi, no fuera tan abierto, tan capaz de decir las cosas que se le venían a la cabeza sin pensarlo demasiado, de sacarle la chica que le gusta de los brazos a alguien… no, él no era capaz de esas cosas… ni siquiera en esta situación… ¿o quizás sí? ¿quién iba a verlo fuera de ellos dos? Podía ser como quisiese, no tenía por qué mentirle a su corazón…

"Estoy muy feliz... ¿sabés?"

Kuukai avanzó un paso y abrazó con fuerza a Amu, pegando su pecho al de ella. Se agachó ligeramente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, despacio. Amu ahogó un gritito por la sorpresa pero no trató de separarse del abrazo. Si bien sus emociones eran un remolino sabía que quizás todas estas cosas podían desaparecer o no repetirse para nada estando una vez afuera. Al igual que había hecho antes, pasó con cuidado los brazos por la cintura del chico. Realmente se sentía muy bien estar abrazada a alguien así de alto y con un pecho tan grande, tan amplio. Se sentía… segura, protegida…

Pero sabía que iba a haber un conflicto... los dos chicos con los que estaba en ese momento encerrada en una armario minúsculo de su casa le habían dicho que gustaban de ella. Eso le ponía en una situación comprometedora.

"Souma-kun… no podemos tratar a Amu como si fuera un objeto, abrazándola, alejándola del otro y no dejándola ir"  
"Ya sé que no, dame una buena solución"

Kuukai se alejó ligeramente de Amu quien trató de alejarse a su vez lo más posible de los dos chicos, no estaba segura qué era lo que iba a pasar, pero fuera lo que fuera la ponía nerviosa. Los abrazos aún la tenían emocionada y sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

"Amu… ¿vos podés elegir con quién querés pasar lo que queda de los 15 minutos?"  
"¿Eh? ¿Tengo que elegir uno?"  
"Sí… nosotros no vamos a pelearnos ni nada"  
"Y si vos decís que no preferís ninguno de los dos lo vamos a entender y no te vamos a molestar"  
"Pero… eso… es injusto… es muy difícil de elegir"

La chica pasó un momento en silencio pensando en cuáles eran sus posibilidades. A Kuukai lo conocía desde hacía más tiempo y probablemente sus personalidades eran más similares. Además era su sempai y el hecho de que fuera más grande la hacía sentir bien... pero Kairi tenía un aire de seriedad que siempre le llamó la atención y le infundió respeto... él era realmente muy inteligente, un genial estratega, y tenía la determinación necesaria para decirle que gustaba de ella, aún con la posibilidad de que ella gustara de otro chico...

No quería decirles que no elegía a ninguno de los dos y pasar separados el resto de los 15 minutos... que le tomaran las manos, estar abrazada a ellos, haber sentido el beso en la mejilla, todas eran sensaciones totalmente nuevas y realmente placenteras. Quería volver a sentirlas... realmente quería volver a sentir todo eso. Pero no podía elegir... no podían haberla puesto en este predicamento... ella los quería a ambos por igual... no podía elegir...

"Yo… no quiero que nos quedemos los 3 separados por el resto del tiempo... pero realmente no puedo decidir por uno de los dos… los quiero a los dos por igual"  
"Amu, está bien, no te preocupes" *Kairi acarició con cuidado la mejilla de la chica*  
"Amu… ¿a vos te molestaría… estar con los dos al mismo tiempo?" *Kuukai se dio cuenta que lo que estaba diciendo no sonaba del todo bien, pero no iba a dejarse estar, no iba a perder tan pronto* "Bueno... en este momento no sabés si te gusta alguien, podría ser uno de nosotros. Prefiero compartirte antes que no tenerte..."

La mano de Kairi había quedado helada en la mejilla de Amu. ¿Y si Amu decía que sí? ¿Qué pensaba él de todo esto? ¿estaba dispuesto él a compartirla con tal de tenerla?... tenía que admitir que sí, no iba a dejar pasar esto, por nada del mundo, el contacto con el cuerpo de la chica lo hacía sentir como nunca antes se había sentido. Solo quería estar junto a ella por la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

"Yo también… prefiero tenerte a medias antes que no tenerte... Amu-chan ¿te molestaría… estar con los dos?"  
"Yo… yo…"

--------------------------------

_Gracias por leer el segundo capítulo de la REALIDAD 1 de este fanfic._

_En el ANIME de Shugo Chara cuando Kuukai está ayudando a Amu a "entrenar" ella cae de pie contra Kuukai apoyando las manos en su pecho y él la abraza apenas, alguien les saca la foto y la publican en un pizarrón. En el MANGA, no me acuerdo exactamente cómo pero Kuukai termina alzando en brazos a Amu como a una novia antes de entrar a la casa nueva y esa es la foto que ponen en el pizarrón. Elegí el anime porque ya en el capítulo anterior había elegido la versión del anime y hay que ser consistentes. _

_El lunes que viene subo el siguiente capítulo, que va a seguir siendo de la REALIDAD 1… ¿Amu estará con los dos chicos al mismo tiempo? Yo no tengo idea qué haría en una situación así. O.o_

_Me ENCANTAN los reviews y comentarios así que espero los suyos, que me hacen muy, muy feliz._


	4. Capítulo 3 REALIDAD 1

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**Capítulo 3 (REALIDAD 1)**

"Yo también… prefiero tenerte a medias antes que no tenerte... Amu-chan ¿te molestaría… estar con los dos?"  
"Yo… yo…eh… sí, digo, no, no me molestaría"  
"Jeh, gracias Amu-chan" *Kuukai sonrió tranquilizándose*  
"¿Cómo… cómo hacemos?" *Amu no estaba del todo segura de esto*  
"Eh… ¿por turnos? ¿al mismo tiempo?" *Kairi tampoco estaba muy, muy seguro*

Cualquier posibilidad que se le pasara por la cabeza a Kuukai parecía ser demasiado descabellada... pero esta idea había sido suya así que mejor seguía con todo, ahora no podía echarse atrás. Algo dentro de su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se acercara a Amu... no creía poder soportar turnos, sobre todo sin poder ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo el otro, sin un reloj con el que saber cuándo los turnos cambiaban, escuchando la interacción de los otros dos. No, no, eso sería tortura psicológica, no podía permitirlo.

"Creo que lo mejor es que intentemos hacer las cosas lo mejor posible los dos al mismo tiempo"  
"¿Cómo?" *Kairi sonaba perdido... se notaba que era algo más chico*  
"Como se pueda"

Kuukai empezó a acariciar las mejillas de Amu, a pasar las manos por su pelo con cuidado... tan sedoso, con perfume a frutillas. Acomodó un par de mechones detrás de las orejas, moviendo las manos despacio. No quería apresurarse con nada... no hacía falta. Kairi, por su lado, no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que Kuukai estaba haciendo algo con Amu, pero no tenía idea qué... él tenía que meterse y estar con ella, no importaba, no importaba nada.

Kairi dio un paso hacia la chica, al menos Kuukai no estaba frente a ella sino a un lado, eso significaba que no la estaba abrazando o besando, era un punto a favor. El cuerpo del chico parado frente a Amu le pidió a gritos que por favor volviera a abrazarla, a sentir su calor, su perfume... todo. Esta vez los brazos de Kairi cuando la rodearon se cerraron con fuerza, tratando de evitar que lo mismo que había pasado antes volviese a pasar.

La mano de Kuukai se había alejado del pelo de Amu al sentir que el otro chico le había abrazado. Con cuidado, la dejó caer sobre el hombro de ella, recorriendo su brazo con las yemas de los dedos, pasando después a su cadera. Después de estar ahí un momento se alejo despacio del cuerpo de la chica. Dudó por unos segundos antes de actuar pero se dejó llevar por lo que le decía su cuerpo ante el hecho de que todo esto podía no repetirse jamás.

Aprovechando que su fuerza era superior, agarró al chico por los hombros y lo empujó hasta que la espalda de Kairi quedó totalmente pegada a la pared. El chico samurai no entendió para qué lo puso contra la pared, pero no soltó a Amu en ningún momento por lo que la chica se vio arrastrada con él hasta un poco más atrás en el armario. El pecho de Amu seguía contra el de Kairi, su cabeza en su hombro y su cadera separada de la de él.

Habiendo movido a la pareja hasta la pared, Kuukai se paró detrás de Amu y volvió a poner la mano donde había estado antes, en la cadera de la chica. Recorrió despacio la línea de la cadera por encima de la ropa acariciando su estómago, hasta llegar al otro lado, rodeándola por completo desde atrás. Ahora solamente había un movimiento de distancia para terminar lo que había empezado. ¿Se molestaría Amu? A esta altura ya estaba totalmente jugado.

Kuukai se decidió y dio un paso hacia la chica, apoyando totalmente su cuerpo en el de ella. Al sentir todo el cuerpo de Kuukai contra el de ella Amu se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza del hombro en el que estaba apoyada. El peso de Kuukai totalmente apoyado contra la chica hizo que ella cayera por completo sobre el cuerpo de Kairi. Al estar éste con la espalda contra la pared no pudo moverse más atrás para alejarse... Kuukai usó el brazo que tenía libre para apoyar la mano contra la pared liberando un poco del peso, sin separarse del cuerpo de la chica.

Con cuidado sacó el brazo con el que había rodeado su cadera que ahora estaba entre el estómago de ella y el de Kairi y apoyó la mano en el costado de su cadera. Los dos brazos de Kairi habían quedado entre el pecho de Kuukai y la espalda de Amu y el también los sacó, apoyando ambas manos en la cintura de la chica. Ahora el contacto era aún más, ya que no había ningún tipo de barrera entre los cuerpos de ellos. Amu no había dicho nada… quizás tenía tanta vergüenza que no podía hablar. Necesitaba cerciorarse que estuviera bien.

"Amu…" *la respiración de Kuukai en el oído de la chica hizo que esta diera un respingo que lo sintieron ambos chicos* "¿no te molesta que estemos así... verdad?"  
"Eh… eh… ah, no. No."

Amu se había perdido en algún lugar del séptimo cielo. Quizás por algo así le llamaban de esta manera a este juego. Nunca había estado abrazada tan cerca de nadie... nunca ningún chico la había abrazo apoyando todo su cuerpo en el de ella... bueno, ahora entendía por qué, claro, pero igualmente la sensación nueva de estar tan cerca de ellos, la respiración de los dos chicos cerca de su cara y en su nuca le producía muchísimos escalofríos... no quería que ninguno se moviera por ningún motivo, quería quedarse así hasta que pasara todo el tiempo, estaba tan feliz.

"¿No te molesta... eh... bueno... somos varones... y"

La pregunta de Kairi se perdió a la mitad. El chico, no habiendo decidido todo lo que acababa de pasar estaba muerto de la vergüenza. Que la chica estuviera tan cerca de él hacía que todo fuera difícil de controlar… sus acciones… sus pensamientos, todo. Sabía que Amu podía sentir en el cuerpo de ella el problema que él estaba teniendo en sus pantalones… era bastante obvio estando así tan pegados... no podía creer que Kuukai lo hubiese metido en una situación así.

"Yo también quería preguntarte lo mismo, Amu, ¿no te molestar sentir que te apoyamos, verdad?" *Kuukai, habiendo sido quien planeo todo el abrazo entre los tres estaba más calmado*  
"Eh… me da… un poco de vergüenza"

Un poco realmente no representaba en lo más mínimo la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo… pero nunca había sentido nada de todo esto antes, no quería por ningún motivo que se alejen de ella, no quería que separen sus cuerpos del de ella, necesitaba de su calor. Por un segundo Kuukai pensó que se había pasado de la raya y que era mejor si se alejaba, pero la chica siguió hablando.

"Pero… recuerdo que nos dijeron en la escuela que cuando un chico está con una chica que le gusta no lo puede controlar mucho, así que no me molesta... supongo que indica que yo les gusto y eso es bueno"  
"Me pone muy feliz que pienses que es bueno, porque a mí me gustás mucho, Amu"

Kuukai llevó la mano que había dejado en la cadera de la chica hasta su mentón y moviendo ligeramente la cara de la chica hacia un lado y tirándose él más para adelante la besó en la boca.

---------------------------

_Gracias por leer el tercer capítulo de la REALIDAD 1 de este fanfic. _

_Perdón si la escena no quedó muy clara, no se dan una idea lo difícil que fue describir cómo habían quedado los tres. O sea, básicamente Kairi quedó con la espalda pegada a la pared, Amu apoyada en él y Kuukai apoyando a Amu por detrás, empujando a los tres con su peso hacia la pared. Un sandwichito que le dicen. ^--^U Quizás sea demasiada perversión para nuestro pobre Amu pero los chicos son así. _

_Agradecimientos a:_

La gente que dejó reviews:

_Kakiyu-chan__, __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __Chelsea272__, __Fye-sama__, __Finn-chan__ y kuky_

_La gente que agregó la historia a favoritos:_

_chio-miau__, __Finn-chan__, __Kakiyu-chan__ y __Kira-tsukiyomi_

_Y por último a la persona que agregó la historia a alertas:_

_Finn-chan_

_El lunes que viene subo el próximo capítulo. Esto de que estén en lo oscuro, de a tres, en un armario, que los dos chicos gusten de la chica y bla bla va a hacer que las cosas terminen de manera pervertida. Creo que a veces se me van los personajes solos para donde ellos quieren, les juro._

_Ojalá se puedan hacer un tiempo para dejarme reviews en mi historia, ya saben que me sirven muchísimo y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo._


	5. Capítulo 4 REALIDAD 1

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**Capítulo 4 (REALIDAD 1)**

Kuukai llevó la mano que había dejado en la cadera de la chica hasta su mentón y moviendo ligeramente la cara de la chica hacia un lado y tirándose él más para adelante la besó en la boca. Solamente fue un roce de las comisuras de sus labios… no quería hacer algo que ella no quisiese, quería ver primero cuál era su reacción. La chica se había sobresaltado pero no había dicho nada.

El chico se separo apenas un par de centímetros de la cara de ella, sin soltar su mentón. No quería alejarse demasiado, por las dudas. Amu no movió la cara, no trató de salirse de la mano que la estaba sosteniendo. Podía sentir el calor de su cara totalmente roja, podía sentir su respiración rápida por los nervios... los segundos pasaban y ella no se movía... ¿quizás estaba esperando que la volviera a besar? No estaba seguro, pero su cuerpo lo trataba de convencer de que esa era la verdad.

Con cuidado volvió a acercar su boca a la de ella, apenas presionando sus labios. Amu no se resistió al beso y se dejó llevar por la sensación. El chico separó solo un poco sus labios, lo suficiente para dar pequeños besos en el labio inferior de Amu con algo más de comodidad. Pasados unos segundos la pelirosa empezó a tratar de devolver el beso lo mejor que podía. El hecho de que juntar su boca con la de alguien más se sintiera tan bien no tenía mucho sentido, pero así era y no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Amu inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y acercó un poco más su cara a la de Kuukai, presionando con sus labios en el beso. El hecho de que ella correspondiera el beso hizo que el chico se emocionara mucho y empezara a mover su boca más abiertamente, tomando los labios de Amu entre los suyos.

Sabía que probablemente Kairi en este momento quería matarlo así que por más que no se habían estado besando por mucho tiempo él forzó la entrada en la boca de la chica con su lengua, rozando la de ella con cuidado. Amu se sobresaltó, esto era un beso de adultos... esto... se sentía realmente muy bien. No sabía cómo mover su lengua o como responder al beso por lo que optó por simplemente abrir un poco más la boca y dejar que él la guiara.

Sus manos hasta ese momento habían estado caídas a los lados por miedo a abrazar a un chico y que el otro se molestase. Subió una de sus manos hasta la cara de Kuukai y empezó a acariciar su mejilla, el pelo revuelto... la sensación era increíble, todo se juntaba en su cuerpo haciéndola sentir mejor de lo que nunca se había sentido. Si bien podía sentir en su cola que el bulto en los pantalones de Kuukai estaba ahora más duro que antes - si eso era posible - su cuerpo también estaba reaccionando... tenía mucho calor y realmente sentía ganas de simplemente seguir este beso y hacerlo cada vez más profundo.

Por más que en realidad no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se empezaron a besar, a Kairi le había parecido un siglo. Había dejado caer su cara hacia el lado opuesto y había cerrado los ojos con fuerza. No tenía una razón valedera para hacer esto porque el cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro de todas maneras, pero quizás era por la falta de capacidad de tapar sus oídos por completo. Podía escuchar que se estaban besando y la respiración de ambos entrecortándose. Esto era muy difícil de soportar, pero él solo se había metido en esto… tenía que seguir adelante.

Al escuchar que ambos se separaron del beso y Amu respiró con fuerza por la boca como quien sale a la superficie después de nadar por un buen tiempo debajo del agua se dijo a si mismo que no iba a dejar pasar esto. Probablemente con más brusquedad de la que era necesaria tomó la cara de la chica con ambas manos y la acercó a la suya, besándola con los labios cerrados.

Sabía perfectamente que ella acababa de besarse con alguien más, sabía perfectamente que ese alguien probablemente ya supiese besar mientras que él no tenía la más pálida idea de qué hacer. Sabía que saltar de un beso apasionado a uno así de infantil no era bueno... pero no lograba deducir qué más hacer. Por suerte Amu también sabía todo esto y, al igual que como había hecho Kuukai con ella en el beso anterior, ella le fue guiando, haciendo el beso más profundo de a pasos.

Ella no sabía muy bien aún cómo mover su lengua por lo que empezó un poco más despacio de lo que había hecho Kuukai. Ella recorrió de manera muy lenta el labio inferior de Kairi con su lengua para después abrir la boca y acercarla a la cara del chico, esperando que hiciera lo mismo. Él pareció entender y en vez de forzar la entrada pudo empezar a besarlo con la lengua sin demasiada dificultad. Con Kuukai ella no había sacado su lengua de su boca por lo que esta sensación era distinta, se sentía bien tener ella el control sobre los movimientos.

Tanto Kairi como Amu tenían la boca abierta, unidas por el beso. Amu ahogó un gritito en la boca de Kairi cuando sintió los labios de Kuukai empezar a besar su nuca después de haber corrido con la mano todo su pelo hasta un costado. Kairi no sabía exactamente qué es lo que había provocado la reacción de la chica pero sabía que algo debía estar haciendo Kuukai por lo que, aprovechando que ahora él era quien tenía la boca de la chica empezó a besarla más apasionadamente.

Las manos de Kairi habían vuelto a la cintura de Amu por lo que ahora la estaban acariciando, con mucho cuidado, subiendo y bajando lentamente sintiendo la pequeña figura de la chica. El movimiento de sus manos sobre la tela de la remera de la chica había hecho que ésta se levante apenas. Cuando sus dedos sintieron la piel del estómago de Amu todo su cuerpo sintió que le acababan de dar un shock eléctrico. Esperó un segundo para ver si Amu se molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero la chica seguía totalmente perdida en su boca.

Sin pensarlo demasiado levantó un poco más la remera de la chica y empezó a hacer el mismo movimiento que estaba haciendo antes pero rozando ahora la perfecta y suave piel de la chica. Su cuerpo se estaba enloqueciendo y físicamente se notaba. Amu sentía los dedos de Kairi rozando la piel de su cintura y su boca besándola respirando forzado en los segundos que usaban para girar la cabeza. En el frente de su cadera ella podía sentir la erección de Kairi, probablemente ahora mucho más dura que antes.

Kuukai no había dejado en ningún momento de besar su nuca, su cuello y sus hombros. El chico acercó su boca al oído de ella y suspiró despacio, empezando a besar con suavidad su oreja. El suspiro había hecho que el escalofrío más fuerte que había sentido hasta ese momento recorriera el cuerpo de Amu. Todo su cuerpo se había sacudido, arqueando ligeramente la espalda. Esto había logrado que su cadera se rozara aún más con la de los chicos.

La respiración de Kuukai en su oído besándola, el roce de los dedos de Kairi en su cintura y en su estómago, la lengua que no dejaba de recorrer su boca apenas dejándola respirar... todo era demasiado, se sentía realmente tan bien... sabía que su cuerpo estaba teniendo reacciones que ella no controlaba del todo... como la humedad en su entrepierna, su imposibilidad de separarse del beso o de decir basta... pero no le importaba demasiado.

Cuando su cuerpo se había sacudido por el escalofrío había quedado en una posición ligeramente distinta de la que estaba en un principio por lo que trató de volver a la posición inicial. Por lo apretada que estaba entre ambos chicos - que sentía que ahora estaban haciendo más presión que antes contra su cuerpo – tuvo que hacer bastante fuerza y rozar su cadera lentamente contra la de ellos. Esto automáticamente hizo que obtuviera la misma respuesta de ambos. Kairi en su boca y Kuukai en su mejilla hicieron una especie de suspiro mezclado con gemido.

Kairi siguió besándola y apoyó las manos completas en su cintura antes de seguir acariciándola. Le había levantado tanto la camiseta que estaba al borde del corpiño. Kuukai por otro lado se había quedado quieto con la cara al costado de la de ella y el cuerpo estático, respirando forzado. Hasta ahora él había llevado el ritmo de lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación, siendo siempre el primero en dar el siguiente paso... pero sabía que ahora podía definitivamente pasarse de la raya. ¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba ahí? ¿Tenía tiempo de hacer lo que quería hacer? Se iba a jugar, lo peor que podía pasar era que Amu le dijera que no y que siguieran como estaban.

"Amu… quiero preguntarte… algo"

---------------------------

_Bueeeeno… no sé ustedes, pero a mi me parece que en esa habitación puede pasar cualquier cosa a esta altura del campeonato. Jeje, la perversión está medio alta en este fic y bueno… son dos chicos que gustan de la chica con la que están encerrados en un armario, las hormonas suelen hacer líos. ¿Nee? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

_¿Qué le irá a preguntar? Yo ya sé. :P _

_Agradecimientos a:_

La gente que dejó reviews:

_Kakiyu-chan__, __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __Chelsea272__, __Fye-sama__, __Finn-chan__ y kuky_

_La gente que agregó la historia a favoritos:_

_chio-miau__, __Finn-chan__, __Kakiyu-chan__ y __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __TyraelMika_

_Y por último a las personas que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_Finn-chan__, __MistNebbiaNebel__, __TyraelMika_

_Ojalá se puedan hacer un tiempo para dejarme reviews en mi historia, ya saben que me sirven muchísimo y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Jejeje, hoy casi que me olvido que los lunes subo esta historia y casi que ni la subo. ¿Se hubiesen enojado mucho? :P_

_Ah, una última cosa. Un par de personas me preguntaron cuántos capítulos tiene cada realidad. Bueno, las otras no sé, pero ésta se termina en el capítulo 7 así que todavía le quedan 3 capítulos por delante. _


	6. Capítulo 5 REALIDAD 1

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**Capítulo 5 (REALIDAD 1)**

"Amu… quiero preguntarte… algo"  
"Mmm" *la chica separó con cuidado su boca de la de Kairi por primera vez en un buen rato* "¿qué pasa?"  
*No importaba que hacía un momento tuviera toda la seguridad del mundo, igualmente sabía que iba a sonar mal por lo que se puso algo nervioso* "Yo estoy... muy... eh... caliente. Y estoy bastante seguro de que Kairi también lo está"

El chico samurai no respondió nada por lo que no afirmó lo que él había dicho, pero tampoco lo negó. Kuukai decidió seguir. Estaba mucho más que seguro que tenía razón sobre su afirmación anterior, pero sabía que al chico le costaba horrores admitirlo.

"Yo… yo sé que los varones solemos… calentarnos con más facilidad… y bueno, y que las chicas a veces no sienten lo mismo, vos... ¿qué sentís?"  
"No estoy segura… de qué significa estar caliente" *Amu apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kairi, pensando*  
"Significa… estar excitado, querer sentir placer físico… se siente como que querés hacer muchísimas cosas con la persona que te gusta para que ambos se sientan muy bien"  
"Ah..."

Después de todo lo que había pasado ya las cosas no la ponían tan nerviosa, pero igualmente esto era algo nuevo para ella. Hoy por primera vez en su vida había sentido realmente ganas de estar con un chico, de besarlo, de abrazarlo con fuerza… se sentía muy bien, realmente bien. Se había formado un pequeño silencio, Amu sabía que no tenía que pensarlo mucho y que todo lo que había explicado Kuukai era lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, pero no sabía qué consecuencias iba a tener.

"Yo… lo que yo siento es que... yo… eh… bueno..."

Amu se trababa muchísimo con las palabras, a Kuukai le daba pena sentir que ella estaba tan nerviosa, probablemente tuviese la cara muy, muy roja. Apoyó su mano en el mentón de la chica, con cuidado, como una caricia.

"No importa si no podés decirlo con palabras, hacé con la cabeza que sí o que no y listo"

Kairi al escuchar esto llevó una mano que aún estaba apoyada en la cintura de ella hasta la mejilla, para sentir cuál era el movimiento de la cara de la chica. No le había respondido nada a Kuukai, pero admitía que estaba realmente muy caliente por la situación.

"Solamente tenés que responder sí o no con la cara. Nosotros vamos a respetar lo que vos digas..." *hizo una pausa breve para dar paso a la pregunta* "Amu... ¿vos, estás caliente y querés avanzar un poco más con lo que estamos haciendo"

Lo había pensado mucho, lo había meditado aún más. Hasta ese momento sentía que había estado en un tornado de emociones y sentimientos. Todo era nuevo, se sentía querida, protegida y todo se sentía muy bien… sabía que no tenía idea de qué era lo que iba a suceder a continuación si decía que sí, pero estaba lista para enfrentarlo. Sabía con seguridad que los chicos no le iban a hacer mal o algo que ella no quisiese por lo que, con mucho nerviosismo movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, marcando un sí.

Internamente ambos chicos agradecieron la buena suerte. Habían logrado que la chica que les gustaba aceptara estar excitada por culpa de lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento. Kuukai tomó la boca de Amu en la suya y empezó a besarla, usando su lengua. Ahora que Amu se sentía más cómoda besando, las lenguas de los dos se rozaban en la boca del otro y el beso se hacía realmente profundo y apasionado. Kuukai apretó con fuerza con la cadera contra el cuerpo de Amu la chica respondió a esto con un mínimo gemido perdido en su boca.

Kairi sabía que Kuukai estaba besando a Amu por lo que intuyó el cambió de roles. Volviendo la mano a la cintura acarició con más soltura la piel de la chica. Al mismo tiempo, empezó a besarla en el cuello, en el hombro, en la oreja... Cuando Kuukai presionaba con su cuerpo contra la chica, el cuerpo de la chica se apretaba contra el suyo haciéndolo sentir increíblemente bien. Tenía ganas de mover él también la cadera y rozarse contra el cuerpo de Amu, pero no podía, la pared y lo derecho que estaba parado no se lo permitía, estaba en desventaja.

El chico deportista sentía en su estómago que la remera de Amu estaba cada vez más arriba, el roce de una tela contra la otra y los tironeos de Kairi habían hecho que su propia remera también se levantara y sintiera contra el estómago la piel perfecta de la espalda de Amu. La mera sensación lo hacía perderse. Tenía ganas de simplemente sacarle la camiseta de un tirón y listo, sentir en su pecho toda la espalda de la chica, pero sabía que no podía.

Su cuerpo estaba llegando al borde de lo que podía llegar a soportar. Apoyando ambas manos en la pared que estaba detrás de Kairi, Kuukai movió la cadera hacia delante, haciendo que Amu suspirara en su beso y Kairi ahogara algo muy similar a un gemido. Las hormonas le decían que repitiera el proceso y el sentido común que no lo haga, pero ya no podía medirse mucho más. Sin dejar de besar a Amu tan profundo como podía empezó a mover la cadera hacia adelante y hacia atrás, provocando que su entrepierna se rozara una y otra vez con la cola de Amu que apenas si estaba cubierta por un pantalón de algodón. Se dio cuenta que a diferencia de él, Kairi no podía moverse y no sentía tanto como podía sentir él porque estaba parado más derecho…

Amu lo sentía fuerte, Kuukai estaba durísimo. Cada vez que él empujaba hacia delante, ella sentía también la hombría de Kairi. El roce del cuerpo de los dos chicos contra el suyo, tanto por delante como por detrás, el beso profundo de Kuukai, los besos en el cuello y las caricias en su piel de Kairi hicieron que Amu terminara por dejarse vencer y empezara a hacer pequeños gemidos cada vez que el chico deportista movía su cadera hacia adelante, apoyándose en ella. Escuchar los gemidos de Amu probablemente fue lo que desató el caos que pasó a continuación.

Kuukai separó su boca de la de Amu, cortando el beso, dejando escuchar con más fuerza los gemidos.

"Amu, por favor, ¿nos dejás dar un paso más?"

Había hablado entre suspiros, apoyando con fuerza su cadera contra la de ella, con el mismo ritmo con el que venía. Sabía que un no por respuesta en este momento podía llegar a ser difícil.

"Sí... por favor"

Era todo y más de lo que necesitaba escuchar. Separó su cadera y su cuerpo del de ella. Tomó a Amu por el codo y la separó del chico samurai. No le había preguntado a Kairi lo que él opinaba pero sabía que era lo mismo que él, lo aceptara o no. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y dijo en tono autoritario

"Kairi, acostate como entres boca arriba en el piso, con o sin pantalón, eso decidilo vos, pero dejate puesta la ropa interior"

------------------------

_Perversión, perversión, perversión. :P _

_Bueno, en un principio de principios yo no había planeado que en esta realidad pasara tanto pero se me fueron de las manos con sus hormonas adolescentes. Sí, sí, tienen la edad que tienen en el anime / manga y sé que está "mal" que anden en estas pero bueno, eso de "no poder frenarse" pasa de verdad (se los aseguro n_n) y en el último de los casos, es una historia de ficción, no pasa nada._

_Yo sé que van a hacer en el próximo capítulo. Jeje. Le tengo mucha envidia a Amu ¿ustedes no? Ya quisiera yo estar ahí dentro. _

_Bueno, bueno, agradecimientos a: _

_La gente que dejó reviews (que cada vez son más n_n):_

_Kakiyu-chan__, __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __Chelsea272__, __Fye-sama__, __Finn-chan__, __kuky__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__ y __MistNebbiaNebel _

_La gente que agregó la historia a favoritos:_

_chio-miau__, __Finn-chan__, __Kakiyu-chan__ y __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __TyraelMika__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__ y __MistNebbiaNebel _

_Y por último a las personas que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_Finn-chan__, __MistNebbiaNebel__, __TyraelMika__, __Nyu-Miaka__ y __MistNebbiaNebel _

_Espero que se puedan hacer un tiempo para dejarme reviews y escribirme qué les va pareciendo la historia hasta ahora. Todavía le quedan dos capítulos a esta realidad. El lunes que viene subo el capítulo 6 de esta realidad. Gracias a todos por leer. _


	7. Capítulo 6 REALIDAD 1

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**Capítulo 6 (REALIDAD 1)**

"Kairi, acostate como entres boca arriba en el piso, con o sin pantalón, eso decidilo vos, pero dejate puesta la ropa interior"

El chico no se hizo llamar dos veces. No estaba seguro a dónde iba esto pero más o menos entendía para dónde apuntaba. No iba a sacarse el pantalón... no con la posibilidad de que abrieran la puerta de repente, pero se desabrochó el botón del frente y se bajó el cierre. El solo roce de su mano había hecho que toda una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Se sentó en el suelo y dejó caer su espalda hacia atrás, manteniendo las piernas juntas y las rodillas apenas dobladas. Estaba apoyando parte de los hombros y la cabeza contra la pared. No había tanto espacio en el suelo… En una situación en la que sus hormonas no estuviesen controlando sus acciones probablemente nunca se hubiera dejado mandar así.

"Vení, Amu, por favor"

La chica se giró hacia la voz de Kuukai y apoyó las manos en el pecho de él. El chico deportista bajó sus manos hasta la cadera de ella sintiendo el borde del pantalón. Era un pantalón de tela de algodón blanca con elástico. Kuukai tomó los bordes a ambos costados de la cadera de Amu y tiró con suavidad bajándolo hasta los tobillos, tratando de terminar de sacarlo. La chica se sintió terriblemente nerviosa por un segundo y casi manotea para que no le quitaran la prenda… pero ya había dicho que sí, los nervios no le iban a impedir nada. Ella misma se sacó hacia un lado las sandalitas y dejó que Kuukai terminara de sacarle el pantalón.

"Por favor, sentate con una pierna de cada lado sobre la entrepierna de Kairi… confía en mí, Amu"

La besó con suavidad en la boca y se paró a un costado para permitir que la chica se arrodillara para poder saber bien dónde estaba Kairi. Al darse cuenta de que Amu iba a estar sentada sobre él, más específicamente sobre su entrepierna, Kairi pisó con un pie el contrafuerte de una zapatilla y se la sacó lo más rápido que pudo, repitiendo el proceso con la otra. Levantando la cadera apenas se sacó el pantalón y lo dejó a un lado, más o menos donde creía que estaban sus zapatillas. Volvió a estar en la posición inicial antes de que Amu pudiera medir cómo poner su cuerpo para hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Con el cuerpo en la misma dirección que el de Kairi, pasó una pierna por encima y apoyó con muchísima suavidad su entrepierna contra la del chico. Los separaban apenas las telas de la ropa interior por lo que el contacto era muy bueno y la chica podía sentir el tamaño y hacia adonde estaba la hombría de Kairi. El chico apretó apenas los dientes al darse cuenta en su cadera y en el contacto clarísimo que la chica no llevaba más puesto el pantalón… eso había hecho Kuukai.

El ruido de tela rozándose y del cierre bajándose le indicó a los dos que estaban en el suelo que Kuukai también se estaba quedando sin su pantalón y zapatillas. El chico se acomodó detrás de Amu, arrodillado con una rodilla de cada lado de las piernas de Kairi. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de Amu y la hizo caer hacia delante, haciendo que todo el pecho de la chica quedara sobre el de Kairi y sus caras se rozaran. El aprovechó que la inclinación había hecho que la cola de Amu quedara hacia arriba para apoyar de lleno su erección contra el cuerpo de ella.

Sin apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la espalda de la chica Kuukai se dejó caer hacia delante, poniendo las manos en el piso. Acercando su boca a la oreja de Amu empezó a mover la cadera en contra de la de ella haciendo que su cuerpo se hundiese en la cola de la chica. Cada embestida hacia que el cuerpo de Amu se moviese, rozando una y otra vez a Kairi también.

La presión en su cola y en su intimidad le estaba haciendo sentir increíble. Buscó la boca de Kairi y empezó a besarlo, gimiendo en su boca. Para poder hacerlo tuvo que levantar apenas el pecho y apoyar una mano en el suelo. Kuukai aprovechó esto y fue recorriendo con las manos por sobre la remera de la chica todo el estómago hasta llegar a la línea del corpiño. Sin dejar de chocar su cadera contra la de ella una y otra vez metió la mano bajo la remera e hizo el mismo recorrido. Cuando llegó al corpiño pasó con cuidado la mano por sobre la tela.

Amu no estaba muy desarrollada, pero en su corpiño se empezaban a notar las dos pequeñas salientes. El corpiño era de tela finita y el roce de la mano de Kuukai hizo que inmediatamente los pezones se marcaran duros en la tela. La chica se separó de la boca de Kairi y gimió más fuerte, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás. La chica se quedó en esa posición y ahora que no estaba en medio de un beso los gemidos se escuchaban más claros y fuertes.

Kairi no se había animado a moverse hasta ese momento pero la presión se estaba juntando en su entrepierna y sentía una imperiosa necesidad de moverse y simular, como estaba haciendo Kuukai, los movimientos de una relación sexual. Abrió las piernas lo más que las piernas del otro chico le permitieron y apoyó las plantas de los pies en el suelo. Aprovechando el apoyo empezó a mover la cadera hacia arriba y hacia abajo, chocando con la entrepierna de Amu.

"Yo… ahh... se siente bien"

Amu no tenía forma de explicar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo pero sentía la necesidad de decir algo. Su entrepierna estaba tan caliente... Por momentos los dos chicos chocaban contra ella al mismo tiempo, por momentos totalmente a destiempo produciendo oleadas dobles de placer en su cuerpo. No creía poder soportar mucho más esto.

Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Kairi evitando que Kuukai siguiera tocando su pecho pero agarró una mano de cada chico con mucha fuerza… su cuerpo no podía más, necesitaba sentirse mejor.

"Más… más fuerte"

Los chicos sintieron el apretón de la mano de Amu... y su voz que parecía más una súplica que un pedido y empezaron a moverse de manera más brusca y con más fuerza contra ella. Kairi sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro y trató de moverse de la manera más rápida y profunda que pudo. La respiración y los gemidos de Amu le demostraban que ella estaba en exactamente la misma situación que él y las embestidas de Kuukai que el chico deportista también lo estaba.

Los gemidos de Amu se hicieron cada vez más y más rápidos, hasta que sintió el orgasmo y gimió aún más fuerte apretando con toda su fuerza las manos de los chicos. Ellos por su parte terminaron con diferencia de segundos haciendo cada uno una mezcla de suspiro con gemido sin dejar de moverse por un momento más. Cuando por fin se quedaron quietos todo lo que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de los tres. Cada uno podía escuchar con fuerza sus corazones latiendo rápido dentro de sus cuerpos.

Kuukai se separó de Amu y se sentó con la espalda contra la pared. Apoyando la cabeza tratando de retomar el aire. La chica hizo lo mismo, se separó de Kairi y se sentó justo a un costado del chico deportista. Kairi levantó la espalda del suelo y fue a sentarse junto a la chica. Pasaron así un momento hasta que Kuukai volvió a todos a la realidad.

"Hay que… vestirse"

--------------------

_Jeh. Perversión a palas. n_n Sin comentarios._

_Díganme, las que van al día con el manga de Shugo Chara y ya leyeron el capítulo 42, que no quisieron por un par de segundos golpear MUY fuerte a las Peach Pit. Díganme por favor que no estoy sola. No comento lo que pasó por respeto a las que solo miran el anime o las que no están al día con el manga porque no quiero arruinarles la historia. Pero es imposible no enojarse al menos un poquito con lo que pasó. Encima ahora hay que esperar otro mes más para el próximo capítulo. Argh, que cosa._

_Volviendo al tema del fanfic, el próximo capítulo es el último de esta realidad. Ya me puse a escribir la segunda realidad, la tenía toda planeada en mi cabeza (y con lujo de detalles) pero todavía no la había pasado a letras escritas así que ahora ando con eso. La realidad 3 la tenía más o menos planeada, pero en cualquier momento la convierto en 3 y 4 por la incapacidad de poner todo en una sola y que nadie muera atravesado con un escobillón. _

_Bueno, bueno, agradecimientos a: _

_La gente que dejó reviews (ya son un montón):_

_Kakiyu-chan__, __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __Chelsea272__, __Fye-sama__, __Finn-chan__, __kuky__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__, __MistNebbiaNebel__, __StarFive__, __amuto086__, __chio-miau__, __aliychan__, __Haukufu neko chan__ y __Milfeulles_

_La gente que agregó la historia a favoritos:_

_chio-miau__, __Finn-chan__, __Heart Warrior__, __Kakiyu-chan__ y __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __Milfeulles, StarFive__, __TyraelMika__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__ y __MistNebbiaNebel _

_Y por último a las personas que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_aliychan__, __Finn-chan__, __MistNebbiaNebel__, __TyraelMika__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __StarFive__ y __MistNebbiaNebel _

_Ya saben que ADORO los reviews y me sirven muchísimo, tanto para mejorar mi forma de escribir y mi capacidad creativa como para mejorar mi humor porque es realmente agradable saber que hay gente que aprecia lo que escribo. _

_Nos vemos el lunes que viene en el final de esta realidad… ¿triste que haya pasado tan rápido todo, no?_


	8. Capítulo 7 REALIDAD 1

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**Capítulo 6 (REALIDAD 1)**

"Hay que… vestirse"

Es probable que fuera la última cosa que querían escuchar, pero sin lugar a dudas era la más sensata. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de dónde estaban sus cosas por lo que empezaron a tantear en el suelo. La ropa interior de los chicos tenía dos grandes manchones en el frente... no habían pensado mucho en cómo solucionar esto antes. No tenían muchas opciones… ambos chicos se pusieron el pantalón por encima y se tironearon la camisa y la camiseta que llevaban puestas para tapar lo mejor posible por las dudas se traspasara.

Amu sentía todo húmedo y no tenía con qué limpiarse… era un poco desagradable. Se puso el pantalón sin subirlo demasiado para que no se apriete contra su cuerpo y se calzó las sandalias. Los dos chicos se sentaron en el suelo donde habían estado antes para atarse las zapatillas. Amu se sentó en el medio y se quedó quieta.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de hacer ruido señalando que habían terminado de atarse los cordones, Amu tomó una mano de cada uno con las suyas y entrelazó los dedos.

"Amu... gracias, realmente estar con vos se sintió muy bien"  
"Ah… sí, yo también te doy las gracias Amu por permitirnos estar con vos"  
"Kuukai, Kairi, por favor, no me tienen que dar las gracias, yo también la pasé muy bien y estoy contenta de haber podido estar con ustedes. Pero..."  
"¿Pero?" *los chicos respondieron al unísono*  
"Pero tengo miedo de qué es lo que vaya a pasar de ahora en más"  
"¿Afuera?"  
"Ajá. Yo sé que lo que hicimos acá solamente se hace con personas que querés mucho y yo los quiero muchísimo, pero ustedes son dos, y si bien acá puede funcionar estar los tres juntos, afuera de este cielo, en el mundo real no es así"

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, pensando. Realmente era una pena que el mundo real no funcionara tan sencillo como este armario, sin reglas, sin moral, sin nada... but then again, el mundo sin todas esas cosas sería un lugar realmente muy problemático. Sabían que las reglas que existen están ahí por una razón.

"Amu yo… yo prometo no hacerte ni decirte nada hasta que vos decidas cuál de nosotros te gusta... si es que uno te gusta" *Kairi hablaba con voz seria*  
"Yo igual"  
"Gracias, chicos"

Amu sonrió bien grande por más que sabía que no la podían ver. Estaba junto a dos personas realmente maravillosas. Sabía que le iba a tomar muchísimo tiempo decidirse y sabía que iba a doler un montón cuando ese momento llegara, pero hasta entonces contaba con dos mejores amigos. Por un segundo pasó por su cabeza una idea que ni ella misma pudo impedir que salga de su boca.

"Pero hasta entonces… hasta que yo me decida, ¿podemos repetir esto cada tanto?, solamente cuando estemos los tres juntos, obvio"

Amu sabía que lo que había dicho no correspondía que lo diga alguien de su edad y menos una chica, pero era realmente lo que ella sentía. No quería no volver a sentir todo lo que había sentido hoy por mucho tiempo.

"Por mi parte sí, podemos repetirlo, solo cuando estemos los tres"  
"Por mi parte también"  
"Jeh, que bueno, eso me hace… muy feliz"  
"Amu… ¿puedo preguntarte… qué tal se sintió todo? Siempre quise saber el punto de vista de una chica"  
*La chica se puso totalmente roja ante la pregunta de Kairi* "Yo… bueno… nunca había sentido nada de todo esto antes… y…" *respiró profundo para hablar más claro y menos nervioso* "realmente se sintió muy bien"  
"¿Habías… sentido un orgasmo antes?"  
"No, fue la primera vez"  
"Que tierna" *Kairi sonrió para si mismo* "¿Qué pensaste de la sensación?"  
"Es… increíble. Al principio no lo entendía… no sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería sentir pero mi cuerpo era como... como que se estaba acumulando presión y que tenía que salir todo de golpe y la única forma de hacerlo era que el roce fuera más fuerte"

Amu se dio cuenta que había hablado rapidísimo y muy entusiasmada del tema y se puso nerviosa. Sabía que los chicos debían saber más que ella de todo esto, obviamente no era la primera vez que ellos sentían uno porque ambos supieron qué hacer cuando estuvieron contra su cuerpo.

"Y… Amu… ahora que ya sentiste el cuerpo de los dos en ropa interior ¿nos vas a decir quién la tiene más grande?"  
"¡¿Ehhh?!"  
"Jejeje, es un chiste, es un chiste"  
"¡Kuukai, no se juega con eso!"

La chica soltó la mano que tenía en la de Kuukai y empezó a golpearlo mientras él se reía. Kairi también se rió de la broma del chico deportista y la tensión del ambiente se calmó bastante.

"¿Realmente han pasado solo 15 minutos?, a mi me parece que ya vamos como 2 horas acá"  
"Sí, a mi igual… pero todos estaban con ganas de jugar, no creo que se hayan olvidado de sacarnos a la hora que corresponda"  
"¿Realmente quieren quedarse más tiempo acá?" *Amu miró hacia ambos lados por más que no pudiera ver sus caras o ellos la de ella* "Supongo que si pedimos salir nos van a dejar... yo quiero ir al baño a limpiarme, por lo menos"  
"Sí, yo igual"  
"Y yo"

Amu soltó las dos manos y se puso de pie, dando el par de pasos que la separaba de la puerta. Pulsó el picaporte... seguía cerrado. Golpeo a la puerta pero no obtuvo resultado. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó que del otro lado había un montón de ruido, gritos, música, efectos de sonido... seguro habían conectado la consola que había traído Tadase.

La chica le comentó a los otros dos lo que había pasado. Kuukai se levantó y empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza. Cuando no lo escucharon empezó a darle patadas muy fuertes haciendo un montón de ruido.

"¿M? ¿Escuchan algo?" *Utau hablaba sin dejar de mirar la pantalla*  
"¡¡¡Aaaah!!! Nos olvidamos de sacarlos" *Tadase pegó un grito al mismo tiempo que ponía pausa*

Rima corrió hasta el armario y abrió la puerta. Al escuchar el sonido de la llave los tres se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron y salieron bastante presentables afuera del armario, parpadeando cual topos por el montón de luz.

"Gomeeen"  
"Nos enganchamos con los juegos y se nos pasó el tiempo"  
"No… no hay problema" *Kuukai suspiró aliviado de que no haya pasado nada*  
"¿Cuánto tiempo los dejamos al final?" *Nagihiko miró su celular de pulsera y los otros

que tenían le imitaron. Todos se quedaron en silencio*  
"¡¡No puede ser que hayamos pasado 45 minutos con esa bobada de juego!!" *gritó Ikuto mirando la hora en su celular*  
"Bueno… ahora ya fue" *Yaya suspiró* "¿Quieren jugar con nosotros a esto? Está buenísimo"  
"¿Eh? Claro, pero en ese armario había mucho olor a encerrado y a desinfectante, me quiero ir a cambiar la ropa... ¿a ustedes dos no les molesta?" *entendiendo la indirecta los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza*  
"Nosotros nos arreglamos un poco y bajamos a jugar con ustedes"  
"Ok" *la respuesta fue general*

Amu sonrió para si misma mientras subía la escalera seguida por los dos chicos, habiendo logrado la escapatoria perfecta. Lo que había pasado en el cielo... se iba a quedar en el cielo.

------------------------

_¿Qué les pareció el cierre de esta realidad? Ojalá les haya gustado. Si bien el fanfic sigue, esta historia se termina acá (la historia de Amu con Kuukai y Kairi) y todos los finales a mi me ponen un poco triste así que ahora ando con sentimientos mezclados._

_Desde el lunes que viene empieza una nueva realidad. Yo les sugiero que vuelvan a leer el capítulo 0 antes de leer el capítulo que sigue para tener más claro cómo venían las cosas. Recuerden que en la realidad que viene todo esto que pasó en ésta nunca sucedió y que son dos historias totalmente separadas._

_A pesar de que no los muestran mucho y de que sean secundarios y todo, adoro a Kuukai y a Kairi. :P La verdad me encantan las personas positivas y energéticas que nunca decaen y siempre tienen una sonrisa y una mano para ayudar a los demás y Kuukai es así todo el tiempo. También me encantan las personas que, como Kairi, se ponen metas grandes y dan lo mejor de sí mismos para cumplirlas y nunca dejan de insistir por más trabas que el camino les ponga, ¡ah! y me encantan las personas inteligentes. n_n _

_Bueno, bueno, agradecimientos a: _

_La gente que dejó reviews (cada día más):_

_Kakiyu-chan__, __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __Chelsea272__, __Fye-sama__, __Finn-chan__, __kuky__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__, __MistNebbiaNebel__, __StarFive__, __amuto086__, __chio-miau__, __aliychan__, __Haukufu neko chan__, __Milfeulles__, __Nyu-Miaka__ y __Angel-Darck _

_La gente que agregó la historia a favoritos:_

_Angel-Darck__, __chio-miau__, __Finn-chan__, __Heart Warrior__, __JokerxAmu__, __Kakiyu-chan__, __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __Milfeulles__, __StarFive__, __TyraelMika__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__ y __MistNebbiaNebel _

_Y por último a las personas que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_aliychan__, __Finn-chan__, __MistNebbiaNebel__, __TyraelMika__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __StarFive__ y __MistNebbiaNebel _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, en la REALIDAD 2. ¿Adivinan qué personajes van a estar? Ojalá puedan dejar reviews. Gracias por leer._


	9. REALIDAD 2 Capítulo 1

Advertencia: Este capítulo es el primero de la REALIDAD 2, esto quiere decir que no tiene ningún tipo de relación con los capítulos anteriores sino que **continúa desde el capítulo 0**. Si tienen tiempo y ganas yo les sugeriría que relean el capítulo 0 para ubicarse mejor temporalmente.

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**(REALIDAD 2) Capítulo 1 **

A pesar de su extrema oposición, a pesar de que no entendía nada, a pesar de que ella realmente quería estar simplemente jugando a las escondidas, Amu fue empujada adentro del armario junto con Nagihiko y Rima. Alguien de afuera apagó la luz y sintió el sonido de que alguien le daba llave a la puerta. Esto era el colmo… Apenas había espacio para que su cuerpo no se rozara con los cuerpos de los otros dos, pero sabía que el momento que se moviera iba a tocarlos.

"Eeeep" *Amu hizo un gritito muy extraño al quedar en la oscuridad*  
"¿Amu estás bien?" *Rima la agarró del brazo*  
"Eh… sí, pero ¿por qué tenemos que estar con la luz apagada?"  
"Para... porque... no sé. En realidad ni idea, yo pensé que en el juego se dejaba la luz encendida"  
"¿Por qué conocés de este juego, Rima? Yo no lo había escuchado mencionar jamás"  
"Yo los he visto en películas y en series, pero son de esas películas para adolescentes que no tienen mucho sentido y a veces a los padres no les gusta que miremos. Yo las miro porque a mí mis papás no me prestan mucha atención cuando están enojados entre sí" *en la voz de la chica se notaba un dejo de resentimiento o tristeza*  
"Que pena, Rima-chan" *Amu también se entristeció por los problemas que su amiga tenía con su familia* "¿Cómo cuál película por ejemplo?"  
"A veeer… la última que vi que tenía este juego es -Si tuviera 30-"  
"Ni siquiera sabía que existía una película con ese nombre" *Amu agachó la cabeza resignada* "¿y para qué sirve? En los juegos reales vos te tenés que divertir y no le veo lo divertido a encerrarme en un armario sin nada que hacer por 15 minutos"  
"Precisamente esa es la diversión, supuestamente" *Nagihiko se metió en la conversación de las chicas*  
"¿Eeh?" *Amu no entendió nada*  
"Bueno, este juego está pensado para que las personas que entren tengan que pasar sí o sí una determinada cantidad de tiempo sin nada que hacer más que estar con el otro. Eso lleva a que hagan cosas que por lo general no harían del otro lado de la puerta"  
"Por ejemplo, besarse en la boca" *Rima remató el relato del chico*  
"¡¡¿¿Quééé??!! Pero, pero…"  
"No es que en todos los casos sea lo mismo, pero suele ir por ese lado" *Nagihiko se apoyó en la pared*  
"Bueno, pero sirve para muchas cosas, no solo para besarse, obvio. Por ejemplo" *Rima alzó la voz un poco más* "si tenés un secreto que no te animás a decirle a alguien importante, esta es la ocasión ideal para hacerlo"  
"Pero yo no les guardo ningún secreto a ustedes, son mis amigos" *Amu se sintió desanimada*  
"Ni yo, claro" *Rima había afectado la voz tratando de hacer evidente lo que quería decir*

Al escuchar a Rima hablando raro Amu no entendió nada... ¿acaso había algún secreto que ella guardaba y no les había contado? Después de que Tadase se enteró que Ikuto había dormido en su casa por un tiempo ella se lo había contado a todo para no tener secretos entre ellos. ¿Había alguna otra cosa que se le había pasado por alto? ¿Algo que no les había dicho? Cuando el silencio se prolongó y Nagihiko no dijo nada Amu se dio cuenta que quizás el tono de Rima no era para ella.

Los segundos seguían pasando y ninguno de los tres decía nada. Nagihiko a diferencia de ellas dos no se había movido un milímetro de donde se había parado apenas entró al armario. Amu estaba realmente sorprendida de que él no dijera que tampoco tenía ningún secreto con ellas. Aunque, claro, en realidad él era un varón y no se conocían tanto como ella se había conocido con Nadeshiko por lo que tenía algo de sentido si él les guardaba secretos a ella.

"¿Nagihiko vos tenés algún secreto que no nos contaste?" *Amu trató de sonar lo más dulce posible para que el chico no se lo tomara a mal*  
"Sí, perdón Amu-chan, pero hay un par de cosas que no te he dicho"  
"No es bueno guardar secretos entre amigos" *Rima no sonaba agresiva pero había algo raro en su voz*  
"Rima… no lo trates mal, no hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos como para que él se sienta cómodo para contarnos todos sus secretos*  
"Es que hay secretos y secretos"  
"¿Vos sí lo sabés?" *Amu se sorprendió al darse cuenta que por la forma en que se comportaba, Rima debía saber lo que el chico le guardaba*  
"Ajá… yo me enteré medio de rebote pero sí, yo ya lo sé"  
"Ah… ¿entonces a mí no me lo podés contar Nagihiko? ¡de verdad, está bien, no hay problema si así es!"

Por alguna razón que no terminaba de entender a Amu la ponía un poco triste el hecho de que Rima supiera algo de Nagihiko que ella no sabía. Ella lo había conocido antes, y había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana gemela… si bien eran dos personas distintas, creía que él confiaba en ella.

"Tadase también lo sabe. ¡Ah! Y Kuukai"

Rima no quería realmente sabotear al chico, en el fondo no le caía tan mal como hacía parecer, pero qué mejor ocasión para hacer que se lo diga que esta. Sabía que mientras más tiempo dejara pasar el chico, más difícil se le iba a hacer decírselo y peor se lo podía llegar a tomar Amu. Ella solo quería que su amiga no sufriera cuando el chico se lo diga. Al menos ahora estaba a su lado para calmarla si se lo tomaba a mal.

"¿Por qué todos lo saben y yo no?"  
"No te lo he dicho todavía porque me preocupa un poco cuál pueda ser tu reacción Amu"  
"Te prometo reaccionar bien, sea lo que sea"  
"No podés prometer cuáles van a ser tus sentimientos, los humanos no funcionamos así. No quiero forzarte a escucharlo ahora porque no tenés a dónde ir ya que la puerta está trabada. Probablemente te enojes conmigo, y quieras alejarte de mí para pensarlo y tenés todo el derecho de hacerlo"  
"No me voy a enojar, en serio"  
"Ya vas a ver que al menos un poco sí. Quizás no te sientas enojada, pero quizás sí traicionada porque al final el secreto se basa en una mentira. Por favor, confiá en mí y esperá hasta que yo pueda decírtelo para escucharlo"

Amu miró hacia abajo, derrotada. Trató de pensar en las mil y una posibilidades de secretos que podría haberle llegado a guardar Nagihiko, pero nada se le venía a la mente.

----------------------

_¿Y? Decididamente no las personas que esperaban, jeje. Bueno, bueno, yo aclaré hace rato que éste era un fic "todos los chicos x Amu" y es mejor dejar a Ikuto para el final ¿no?._

_Para la fecha en que empiezo a publicar esta realidad (20/07/09) en el manga todavía no publicaron cuándo Nagihiko le confiesa a Amu que en realidad el también es Nadeshiko así que tengo libertad para imaginarme muchas cosas, jeje. Tanto en el manga como en el anime ya apareció Rhythm, parece que por fin el anime se está poniendo al día con su contraparte escrita. ¿No?_

_La película "Si tuviera 30", como dijo Rima, es una de esas típicas pelis adolescentes color de rosa, en que – en parte gracias al juego de 15 minutos en el cielo – a la chica principal (que tiene 13 años de edad) se le cumple el deseo de tener de repente 30 años y ser exitosa. El título original de la peli es "13 going on 30" y en España se la conoce como "El sueño de mi vida"._

_Voy a empezar a poner los agradecimientos para los que dejaron reviews solamente para esta realidad a partir del próximo capítulo (sino se hace muy largo)_

_Le agradezco a la gente que agregó la historia a favoritos:_

_Angel-Darck__, __chio-miau__, __Finn-chan__, __Heart Warrior__, __JokerxAmu__, __Kakiyu-chan__, __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __Milfeulles__, __StarFive__, __TyraelMika__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__ y __MistNebbiaNebel _

_Y a las personas que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_aliychan__, __Finn-chan__, __MistNebbiaNebel__, __TyraelMika__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __StarFive__ y __MistNebbiaNebel _

_Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia. El próximo lunes subo el siguiente capítulo de esta realidad. Nos vemos ahí. Gracias por leer. Ojalá puedan dejar reviews. _


	10. REALIDAD 2 Capítulo 2

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**(REALIDAD 2) Capítulo 2**

Amu miró hacia abajo, derrotada. Trató de pensar en las mil y una posibilidades de secretos que podría haberle llegado a guardar Nagihiko, pero nada se le venía a la mente. Después de pensarlo apenas un minuto se dio cuenta que no podía esperar.

"Pero yo no voy a poder soportar saber que tenés un secreto que todos saben y yo no. ¡Rima, decime qué es!"  
"¡No!" *Nagihiko actuó de manera casi agresiva, era la primera vez que Amu lo escuchaba usar ese tono de voz* "Por favor, no se lo digas, quiero decírselo yo" *trató de bajar la voz y usar un tono más suave pero se notaba que se estaba controlando*  
"Nagihiko, quiero saber, por favor" *Amu se acercó al chico y puso las manos en su pecho, agarrándolo por la solapa de la campera que llevaba puesta*  
"¿Segura?"  
"Totalmente"  
"Voy a empezar a explicarte por qué lo hice, y después lo que hice, para que al menos puedas entender en parte"  
"Ok" *Amu asintió y Rima se sentó en el suelo*  
"En un principio no te lo dije, de hecho, no se lo dije a nadie porque si lo hacía, todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para poder aprender más y mejorar se iba a perder. Los que en un principio me hicieron hacer esto fueron mis padres, pero no toda la culpa es de ellos, porque yo acepté esto ya que es el legado de mi familia y les mentí a todos para poder llevarlo a cabo"

Amu estaba un poco perdida con todo esto de aprender, mejorar y legados familiares. No veía la conexión entre algo que la familia de Nagihiko y Nadeshiko pudiese llegar a decidir por sus hijos con ella. Si bien estaba escuchando con atención a media que el chico hablaba sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

"Más adelante seguí sin decírtelo porque tenía miedo de lastimarte. Tenía miedo de haber traicionado tu confianza y me asustaba la idea de que si te lo decía, te ibas a alejar de mí y ya no ibas a ser más mi amiga. A medida que el tiempo seguía pasando y yo seguía sin decirte nada fue cada vez más difícil juntar el coraje para decírtelo hasta llegar a un punto en que decidí no hacerlo, simplemente evadiendo mis responsabilidades. Yo sé que te lo estuve escondiendo, y sé que está mal, pero realmente... me aterra perderte, Amu-chan"

Nagihiko tomó la mano de Amu en la suya y la apretó despacio. Su mano estaba temblando y su voz también. Amu siempre había visto toda la coraza exterior de Nagihiko en la que era fuerte, amable, confiaba en sí mismo y ahora estaba viendo lo que parecía ser toda una segunda capa en la que estaban sus temores.

"Nunca me vas a perder, Nagihiko, te lo prometo"  
"Gracias, Amu-chan, pero hay mentiras que pueden lastimar mucho a las personas. Muchísimo más que un golpe o una herida. Un día viniste a preguntarme qué pensaba de guardar secretos y te dije que para poder guardar un secreto tenías que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar las consecuencias, tanto para que no se revele como para sobrellevar lo que pasa si se llega a revelar"  
"Sí, lo recuerdo, era durante el tiempo en que Ikuto durmió en mi casa"  
"Bien, vos no quisiste hacerle mal a nadie no contando que Ikuto estaba en tu casa. No querías lastimar a Tadase. Nunca fue tu intención. Pero cuando él se enteró terminó muy dolido y lastimado y vos sentiste que era tu culpa por haber guardado el secreto, por haber hecho algo que debía permanecer secreto ¿verdad?"  
"Sí… es cierto"

Amu sentía el pulgar de Nagihiko acariciar el dorso de su mano con suavidad, con nervios apretando su mano con el resto de los dedos. Nagihiko no podía haber guardado un secreto que la lastimara a ella como ella había logrado lastimar a Tadase con el suyo. No, no podía ser. Amu tuvo por primera vez algo de temor ante la incapacidad de saber qué era lo que le iba a decir o a dónde iba todo esto y apretó con fuerza la mano de Nagihiko.

"Bueno… creo que ya… no voy a dar más vueltas"

Nagihiko sacó su celular y encendió la pantalla color claro iluminando toda la pequeña habitación.

"¡Ey! A mí no me dejaron entrar el mío para que no pudiera saber la hora" *Rima se quejó mirando la hora en el display*  
"A mí no me lo encontraron porque estaba en el bolsillo interno de la campera, la verdad no hice trampa a propósito. Por favor, Rima, sostenelo"

La chica se puso de pie e hizo lo que le pedían y cada vez que la pequeña pantalla brillante se apagaba presionaba un botón volviendo a encenderla para que todos pudieran verse entre sí. Nagihiko corrió su manga un poco hacia arriba sacando de su muñeca una gomita elástica para el pelo. Ayudándose con la gomita juntó la mayoría de su pelo en una cola alta atándolo con cuidado y dejándolo caer sobre un hombro hacia delante.

"Perdón, Amu-chan, de verdad, lo siento muchísimo"

Amu se quedó mirando preocupada a Nagihiko. Muchas veces antes se había atado el pelo igual que su hermana frente a ella, e incluso varias veces había simulado ser ella o se había hecho pasar por ella haciendo una voz parecida, pero esta voz, la voz que había salido de la garganta de Nagihiko había sido idéntica, exactamente igual a la de Nadeshiko.

Nagihiko se sacó la campera y la dejó a un lado en el suelo, despacio, moviéndose de manera armoniosa y sin necesidad de música comenzó a hacer el baile que sabía que Amu le había visto hacer en su casa. Los pasos fluían suaves, incluso en el diminuto espacio que tenía. El tamaño de los ojos de la chica iba en aumento con cada paso que él daba, pero no podía verla, no podía desconcentrarse.

Al terminar trató de evitar su cara pero fue imposible, la chica tenía una mezcla de sorpresa con inseguridad y miedo todo mezclado. Evidentemente su cerebro no le dejaba aceptar lo que estaba viendo y seguía inventando excusas para hacerle creer que lo obvio no era cierto.

"En mi familia, una de las tradiciones más importantes es la danza. Es un arte muy delicado por lo que se le da mucho mejor a las mujeres. Desde muy, muy chiquito a mí mis padres…" *era ahora, era todo o nada, ya estaba jugado, ahora lo único que podía hacer era seguir, respiró hondo y siguió hablando* "mis padres me vistieron y educaron como si yo fuera una mujer para que mis habilidades fueran mejores. Por eso cuando asistí a la escuela primaria, me vestí como mujer, y cambié mi nombre por el de Nadeshiko. Lo siento mucho, Amu-chan. Siento haberte mentido"

Sin que pudiera hacer nada Amu alejó su mano de la de él de un tirón y se alejó de la luz del celular pegando su espalda a la pared. Cuando la bombilla del celular se apagó, Rima no la volvió a prender.

-----------

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Amu… la verdad que es algo muy difícil de entender que te digan algo así... sobretodo porque no querés creerlo. Es más fácil pensar que lo que están diciendo es una gran mentira a pensar en que lo que te dicen es lo cierto y que parte de tu pasado fue una mentira. _

_Espero que esta segunda realidad les esté gustando. A mí me gusta porque es un poco más angsty que la anterior y no quería que las tres fueran iguales. _

_Gracias a la gente que dejó reviews para esta realidad:_

_Finn-chan__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __Milfeulles__, __Angel-Darck__, __chio-miau__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__, __OTAKU-friki__, __Hakufu neko chan xp__ y __hoshinautau_

_Le agradezco a la gente que agregó la historia a favoritos:_

_Angel-Darck__, __chio-miau__, __Finn-chan__, __Heart Warrior__, __JokerxAmu__, __Kakiyu-chan__, __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __Milfeulles__, __StarFive__, __TyraelMika__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__ y __MistNebbiaNebel _

_Y a las personas que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_aliychan__, __Finn-chan__, __MistNebbiaNebel__, __TyraelMika__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __StarFive__ y __MistNebbiaNebel _

_El próximo lunes subo el siguiente capítulo que es el tercero de esta realidad. Espero que sigan leyendo la historia y puedan dejarme reviews para saber qué es lo que les parece. Nos vemos ahí. _


	11. REALIDAD 2 Capítulo 3

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**(REALIDAD 2) Capítulo 3**

Sin que pudiera hacer nada Amu alejó su mano de la de él de un tirón y se alejó de la luz del celular pegando su espalda a la pared. Cuando la bombilla del celular se apagó, Rima no la volvió a prender.

Los segundos, en el perfecto silencio que se había formado en la pieza, parecían eternidades. Cada uno de ellos. El cerebro de Amu parecía girar ideas a una velocidad que no le permitía entender ninguna. Esto no podía estar pasando. Nadeshiko era una chica, ellas eran amigas, usaba pollera y accesorios femeninos, se veía hermosa en un kimono, habían dormido juntas, se cambiaba en el vestidor de mujeres... no podía ser la misma persona.

Nadeshiko era alta, pero obviamente Nagihiko era más alto. Bueno, pero eso no significaba nada, todos habían crecido durante el verano. Ahora que lo pensaba, un poquitito más despacio, quizás tenía algo de sentido. Nagihiko apareció el día que Nadeshiko se fue, nunca la había visto cambiarse sino que siempre aparecía ya cambiada en el vestidor, nunca la había visto en una maya o bikini...

Siempre había creído que el hermoso pelo largo de Nadeshiko era algo único hasta que lo vio en otra persona, pero claro, que ambos fueran gemelos había parecido ser una buena explicación para que ambos tuvieran un pelo tan lindo y tan parecido. Pero estaba divagando. Él ya lo había dicho, entonces, era verdad, no importa cuántas vueltas quisiera darle ella.

Esto dolía, pero Amu no podía entender exactamente por qué. ¿Se sentía traicionada, como él había dicho?, quizás... ella había estado prácticamente desnuda enfrente de él pensando que era una chica, le había contado todos sus secretos y problemas con respecto a los chicos pensando que era su mejor amiga...

No tenía forma de frenar las lágrimas, incluso con los ojos abiertos, incluso mirando hacia arriba tratando lo más posible de no llorar no podía lograrlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y su nariz empezó a congestionarse. Trató de respirar sin hacer ruido pero no pudo. El ruido les indicó enseguida a los otros dos que estaba llorando.

"¡Amu!"

Rima abrazó con fuerza a su amiga y ésta rompió a llorar no pudiendo contener más lo que sentía. Algo había hecho crack por dentro y dolía de verdad un montón. No era el hecho de la mentira, no era el hecho de la traición. Lo que más, más le dolía, lo que hacía que el pecho se le cerrase era que él no hubiese podido confiar en ella.

Realmente la había sentido su mejor amiga, casi una hermana mayor, había vivido junto a ella tantas cosas que era difícil nombrarlas a todas ¿acaso él nunca había pensado que la estaba lastimando?. Era claro que sabía que le había hecho un daño porque hasta que estuvo en esta situación, totalmente forzado a hablar, no había dicho ni mu.

"Nagihiko…"

Amu se separó de Rima con cuidado, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas y que la oscuridad a su alrededor se cerraba opresiva sobre ella. Apoyó la mano en la pared buscando apoyo para tratar de salir adelante con lo que quería hacer.

"Nagihiko"  
"¿Sí, Amu?"  
"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"  
"Porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte"

Esa no era la respuesta que ella estaba esperando. No le aclaraba absolutamente nada de nada. Volvió a sentir el mareo y adivinó el cuerpo de Rima parado enfrente suyo tratando de evitar que algo le pasara en el caso de caerse.

"Vos mismo me dijiste que si vas a decir una mentira, es mejor que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar lo que esa mentira traiga consigo"  
"Lo sé, pero te aseguro que me era más difícil decírtelo que soportar fingir todo el tiempo"  
"Pero ahora que ya pasó tanto tiempo todo esto me duele más"  
"Te hubiese dolido igual en un principio"  
"Me lo podrías haber dicho mientras actuabas como Nadeshiko"  
"Podría, pero hubiese roto las reglas de mi familia y vos hubieses dejado de ser mi amiga"  
"¿Por qué habría de haber dejado de ser tu amiga?"  
"Por el simple hecho de que era un chico vestido de chica, a mí me parece razón suficiente. Además hubieses tenido una muy mala imagen de mí"  
"¿Mala imagen?"  
"Si te decía que yo era un chico mientras vestía una pollera vos te hubieses llevado una mala impresión de mí. Ahora te lo digo, y estoy vestido como varón y podés ver que es cierto"  
"Hubiese creído que era cierto incluso si llevabas una pollera de volados, yo confío en mis amigos... y lo de la imagen no me importa a mí"  
"A mí sí, para mí es muy, muy importante lo que Amu-chan piense de mí"  
"¿Por qué?"

Amu había dado en el clavo. Nagihiko se quedó de repente callado, pensativo. Rima encendió la luz de la lamparita sobresaltando a Amu que casi que se había olvidado que ella estaba ahí debido a lo callada que se había mantenido durante la última charla que habían tenido ellos dos. La cara del chico demostraba que estaba preocupado.

Amu aflojó un poco el enojo que sentía por toda la situación al ver en el brillo apagado de los ojos del chico que realmente todo esto le estaba doliendo mucho. No sabía por qué era tan importante lo que ella pensara de él, pero fuese cual fuera su razón, debía ser una bastante importante para haber logrado que alguien que a duras penas mostraba sus sentimientos en la superficie llevara aquella cara.

"¿Por qué es importante lo que yo piense de vos?"

Nagihiko se mordió despacio el labio inferior no pudiendo responder a la pregunta de la chica. Ella había sonado mucho más calmada y el tono se le había suavizado al ver sus facciones pero se notaba que no se iba a dejar estar. Ahora quería llegar hasta el fondo de la situación y entender a fondo por qué él le había escondido todo esto durante tanto tiempo.

"¿Nagihiko?"  
"Te escuché, pero no es algo que pueda responderte, disculpá"  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"Porque no puedo"  
"Deberías de poder, es simplemente responder una pregunta y nada más"  
"Te aseguro, Amu, que habría preguntas que vos no querrías responder"  
"Te prometo que respondo a todas las preguntas que vos quieras si vos me respondés a esta"  
"Ok, si me respondés a una pregunta mía, te contesto esta"  
"No, no, primero respondeme vos a mí"  
"No, así no funciona"  
"Sí, así"  
"¡¡¡Basta!!!"

Rima se había cansado de escucharlos discutiendo sin sentido y sentirse ajena a la situación. Lo único que hacía era mantenerse junto a Amu a modo de apoyo moral y prender una y otra vez la brillante lucecita de la pantalla del celular.

"Amu, respondele su pregunta así le demostrás que no hay por qué no responder una pregunta"  
"Ok"

Amu sabía que Rima no era fría como a veces aparentaba, pero seguía habiendo momentos en que dudaba de si no se estaba pasando con la seriedad. Momentos como éste. Realmente hubiese preferido que Nagihiko respondiera antes que ella su pregunta. No es que ella no confiase en que apenas ella le de su respuesta él va a responderle. A pesar de todo seguía confiando en él porque se notaba que en el fondo, lastimarla nunca fue algo que él quisiese hacer.

No, no era que ella no confiase en que él le iba a responder después. El problema radicaba en que Amu sabía que había preguntas que si él le hacía ella no iba a saber cómo responder o siquiera si podía responderlas. Preguntas que ni ella sabía responder con certeza y que a veces la hacían ponerse a pensar en sus propios sentimientos.

"Amu… ¿hay alguna persona a la que quieras o a la que ames? Me refiero al cariño que tiene una chica por un chico cuando se enamora"

Exactamente ESE tipo de preguntas.

---------------------------

_¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Traté de que la reacción que tuvo Amu fuese más o menos realista... yo no sé cómo podría llegar a tomarme una confesión de este estilo, es algo muy extraño._

_Gracias a la gente que dejó reviews para esta realidad:_

_Finn-chan__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __Milfeulles__, __Angel-Darck__, __chio-miau__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__, __OTAKU-friki__, __Hakufu neko chan xp__, __hoshinautau__, __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __chio-miau__, __O.O!!__ y __Euphie-sama_

_Le agradezco a la gente que agregó la historia a favoritos:_

_Angel-Darck__, __chio-miau__, __Finn-chan__, __Heart Warrior__, __JokerxAmu__, __Kakiyu-chan__, __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __Luchia Evans__, __Maya Uzumaki__., __MilfeulleS__, __MistNebbiaNebel__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __OTAKU-friki__, __StarFive__, __TyraelMika__, __Vampire Rukia Cullen__ y __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1___

_Y a las personas que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_aliychan__, __Angel-Darck__, __Euphie-sama__, __Finn-chan__, __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __Luchia Evans__, __MistNebbiaNebel__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __StarFive__, __TyraelMika__ y __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1___

_El próximo lunes subo el siguiente capítulo que ya es el cuarto de esta realidad (tengo que ponerme a seguir escribiendo porque la dejé a la mitad). Espero que puedan hacerse un tiempo para leerlo y me puedan dejar sus reviews. _


	12. REALIDAD 2 Capítulo 4

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**(REALIDAD 2) Capítulo 4**

"Amu… ¿hay alguna persona a la que quieras o a la que ames? Me refiero al cariño que tiene una chica por un chico cuando se enamora"

Amu casi que se había visto venir la pregunta. Casi que había intuido en ese momento de protesta sobre quién respondía primero que todo esto podía venir para este lado. Y no había estado para nada errada. Pero Rima había hecho que ella respondiera primero y ahora tenía que afrontar todo esto de alguna manera.

"Yo... no..."

La voz se le quebró a la mitad de lo que quería decir. Sabía más o menos lo que pensaba, pero no podía ponerle orden a las cosas. Era más fácil pensar a la increíble velocidad en la que estaba pensando, sopesando posibilidades y previendo posibles reacciones que realmente hablando y diciendo lo que tenía que decir.

"Yo… no estoy muy segura"  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"Es que… bueno, vos ya sabés todo lo que yo pienso de Tadase, porque claro, pensé que todos mis secretos se los estaba contando a mi mejor amiga cuando en realidad se los estaba contando a un chico"

En la voz de Amu se escuchaba apenas la carga de molestia en el tono, pero aún se sentía algo enojada por todo lo que había pasado. No podían esperar que estuviese perfecta sin dejar un tiempo para pensarlo y asumirlo.

"Bueno, a mí me gustaría saber si en este momento hay alguien que te guste"

La cara de Amu brilló roja bajo la luz brillante del celular. Rima la quedó mirando. La chica rubia se notaba ligeramente triste. Amu sabía que Rima siempre se había sentido molesta porque Nadeshiko había sido su mejor amiga y en parte había luchado para poder ocupar ella ese preciado lugar en la vida de Amu. Todo esto debía de estarla molestando.

"Creo que me sigue gustando Tadase. Pero en nuestra relación hemos dado tantos tumbos que no estoy segura de nada, ya"  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"A veces no lo veo igual. A veces…"

Amu estaba a punto de contarle todos sus problemas a un chico. La sensación de seguridad que sentía al lado de Nagihiko era la misma que había sentido estando con Nadeshiko. Esa sensación de que sabía que la iban a escuchar, y le iban a prestar atención y por sobre todas las cosas, iban a hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarla y mejorar su situación.

"¿A veces…?" *Nagihiko trató de que la chica siguiera hablando*  
"A veces siento que en un principio me enamoré de él porque era el príncipe y por su apariencia y porque todas las chicas en la escuela gustaban de él"  
"¿Y ahora eso está cambiando?"  
"Sí, yo pensé que con el correr del tiempo y conocerlo aún más a él me iba a enamorar también de su forma de ser, de su personalidad, pero creo que eso no está pasando"  
"Ah…"  
"Es como que… todo mi enamoramiento quedó en un nivel muy bajo, muy playo. No puedo realmente estar enamorada de una persona solo por su físico, y porque es la persona más conocida en la escuela"  
"¿Entonces?"  
"Entonces, nada. Quizás realmente nunca me haya enamorado y solo me haya gustado y nada más. Pero esa idea me preocupa un poco"  
"Es normal sentirse confundido. Es muy difícil aceptar los propios sentimientos hacia alguien, sobre todo cuando por mucho tiempo uno mismo trató de convencerse que eran otros"

Nagihiko hablaba calmado pero se lo notaba inquieto. Amu suspiró y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Realmente no podía responder de mejor manera a su pregunta, porque no conocía una respuesta más exacta. Sus sentimientos últimamente se entremezclaban entre ellos haciéndola sentirse perdida.

"Y fuera de las formas físicas… si te basás en las personalidades… ¿quién es la persona a la que más querés?"  
"Probablemente haya sido Nadeshiko"

Quizás lo decía para hacerlo sentir mal a él. Quizás lo decía porque tenía muchísimo de cierto y eso era lo que más le dolía a ella misma. No había tenido por qué responderle una segunda respuesta siendo que él no le había dado respuesta a ninguna de las suyas pero por alguna razón había querido decir eso.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué es importante lo que yo piense de vos?"  
"Ah…" *Nagihiko sonrió de manera delicada y miró hacia el suelo ligeramente ruborizado* "yo también durante mucho tiempo traté de convencerme a mí mismo que mis sentimientos por una persona eran distintos de lo que eran en realidad"  
"¿Eso qué tiene que ver?"  
"Tiene que ver, pero es una historia larga"  
"Ok"  
"Bueno… en un principio yo me trataba de convencer que no podía decirte que en realidad era un chico porque te ibas a sentir defraudada o porque ibas a pensar que yo era desagradable o algo así... pero con el tiempo estando lejos tuyo que tuve que pasar me di cuenta que la razón era bastante distinta"  
"¿Y… cuál era?" *Amu estaba empezando a preocuparse porque no entendía hacia dónde estaba yendo este relato*  
"La razón era que… ¿recordás que te dije, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, que había una chica que yo quería proteger?, bueno, esa chica sos vos pero no creo que –proteger- sea el verbo correcto para describir lo que yo siento por vos, porque en un principio lo negaba muchísimo, pero ahora lo entiendo, y he llegado a aceptarlo"

Los ojos de Nagihiko hacía rato estaban clavado en los de Amu haciéndola sentirse más mareada de lo que se había sentido momentos antes. Quería desviar la mirada, quería evitar los ojos del chico que la miraban como si pudiesen ver mucho más allá, como si pudiesen leer sus emociones, su tristeza, su inseguridad, su miedo por las palabras que él estaba diciendo y que ella suponía hacia dónde iban y que no tenía idea de cómo tomar.

"La verdad, Amu, es que me gustás mucho"

No, muy cierto, no tenía idea de cómo tomar algo así.

"¡Basta!" *Rima se acercó a Nagihiko y lo golpeó en el pecho con el celular dejándolo en la mano del chico* "muchas veces me he sentido de lo más molesta porque Amu hablaba que Nadeshiko esto y Nadeshiko lo otro y las mejores amigas y todo eso, y yo sabía que no podía llenar ese lugar porque la conozco hace menos y porque mi personalidad a veces no es la mejor" *Como Nagihiko no volvió a tocar el celular la pieza quedó a oscuras* "pero siempre he intentado lo mejor posible para ser su amiga y jamás la lastimaría como lo hiciste vos... yo, yo, no quiero que la lastimes más"  
"No voy a lastimarla, jamás"  
"Pero la estás poniendo entre la espada y la pared... estamos encerrados, confesar sentimientos acá, así, es... la ponés en una situación difícil, ahora ella tiene que responderte algo y quizás ella no esté lista para responder algo"  
"¿Amu-chan?"  
"Eh… yo… Rima, disculpame por haberte hecho sentir mal hablando tanto de Nadeshiko, deberías haberme dicho antes. Te aseguro que nunca fue mi intención"  
"Lo sé, de verdad que lo sabía pero me enojé por demás con él y saqué eso que no tenía nada que ver"  
"Tiene mucho que ver… Nagihiko no te termina de caer bien porque él era Nadeshiko y ella era mi mejor amiga. Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron"  
"Sí, supongo que sí"

Rima abrazó con fuerza a Amu por la cintura. La estatura de la chica le permitió apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga y dejar caer el pelo rubio enrulado a un costado. Amu apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de su amiga, realmente nunca se había dado cuenta que le estaba haciendo mal. Con el pasar del tiempo había aprendido a querer muchísimo a Rima y era una verdadera pena haberle hecho mal.

"Voy a estar bien…" *Rima se separó del abrazo y se alejó de ella* "gracias por disculparte, de verdad. Ahora creo que hay otra cosa de la que tenés que ocuparte"  
"¿Eh?"

En la perfecta oscuridad Amu se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba Nagihiko.

----------------------

_Entre la espada y la pared es una analogía bastante buena para la situación actual de Amu, jeje. A veces responder a una confesión es bastante difícil. ¿Qué le irá a decir ella? _

_Esta realidad quedó un capítulo más corta que la anterior, por lo tanto se termina en el capítulo 6. Espero que les esté gustando ya que es totalmente distinta a la anterior, mucho más angsty y menos pervertida. Ya lo dije antes pero realmente quería que todas las realidades fueran distintas unas de otras. Vamos a ver qué hago con la próxima._

_Para las que van al día con el manga y leyeron el capítulo 43, díganme que en las páginas 26 y 27 (la doble página con ESA imagen - para no arruinarle la sorpresa a las que todavía no lo leyeron o a las que solo ven el anime -) no pensaron que había pasado algo totalmente distinto. Peach Pit MALAS que nos tienen acá comiéndonos las uñas. _

_Gracias a la gente que dejó reviews para esta realidad:_

_Finn-chan__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __Milfeulles__, __Angel-Darck__, __chio-miau__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__, __OTAKU-friki__, __Hakufu neko chan xp__, __hoshinautau__, __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __chio-miau__, __O.O!!__, __Rochiio__ y __Euphie-sama_

_Le agradezco a la gente que agregó la historia a favoritos:_

_Angel-Darck__, __chio-miau__, __Finn-chan__, __Heart Warrior__, __JokerxAmu__, __Kakiyu-chan__, __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __Luchia Evans__, __Maya Uzumaki__., __MilfeulleS__, __MistNebbiaNebel__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __OTAKU-friki__, __StarFive__, __TyraelMika__, __Vampire Rukia Cullen__ y __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1___

_Y a las personas que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_aliychan__, __Angel-Darck__, __Euphie-sama__, __Finn-chan__, __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __Luchia Evans__, __MistNebbiaNebel__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __OTAKU-friki__, __StarFive__, __TyraelMika__ y __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1___

_El próximo lunes subo el siguiente capítulo que ya es el penúltimo de esta realidad. Espero que puedan hacerse un tiempo para leerlo. Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos. n_n_


	13. REALIDAD 2 Capítulo 5

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**(REALIDAD 2) Capítulo 5**

"Amu, de verdad, no hay necesidad de que me respondas nada ahora mismo... yo solamente necesitaba decírtelo ahora porque sabía que en otro momento mi personalidad introvertida no me lo iba a permitir. Pero no te sientas obligada a responder porque… bueno, yo lo hice para sacarlo de mi sistema y saber que lo dije"

Era obvio que Nagihiko estaba nervioso. De hecho, Amu no recordaba jamás haberlo visto en un estado similar a este. Había hablado rápido, entrecortado, se había confundido varias veces con lo que quería decir y había dicho todo dos veces o repetido cosas. Le daba hasta un poco de pena que él sintiera tantos nervios.

"Está bien, yo no me siento obligada a nada"  
"Que bueno"

El chico suspiró despacio… Rima sostenía la mano de Amu en la suya. En vez de arreglar las cosas como mediadora que debía ser en una situación así, ella sentía que había empeorado todo mezclando sus propios problemas con los de ellos. Y es que era bastante cierto que por mucho tiempo le molestó sobremanera que Amu hablase todo el tiempo sobre Nadeshiko y lo buenas amigas que eran.

Enterarse que Nadeshiko en realidad era un chico había sido un golpe bastante duro para Rima y cuando él lo completó diciendo que quería a Amu la chica sintió un gran enojo para con él. Parecía querer armar problemas todo el tiempo. Uno detrás del otro. Pero ahora se sentía un poco apenada por haber hecho un lío. Si Amu se había llevado tan bien con Nadeshiko podía tener una buena relación con Nagihiko, con lo despistada que era Amu seguro que ni lo había pensado.

"Nagihiko, prestame el celular"

El chico encendió la pantalla y se lo pasó a la chica que enseguida se puso a apretar botones escribiendo texto como si fuese a enviar un mensaje. Se lo pasó a Amu para que la chica pudiese leerlo y vio en las facciones iluminadas por el brillo de su amiga la sorpresa que le indicaba que, efectivamente, no se le había pasado la idea por la cabeza.

En las mejillas de Amu enseguida apareció un rubor rosado brillante. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado ella antes? Realmente le encantaba estar con Nadeshiko y había temido bastante no poder pasar nunca más un tiempo a su lado riéndose, viendo sus cambios de personalidad, cocinando juntas o simplemente charlando. De alguna manera la había querido muchísimo, muchísimo más que a cualquier otra persona que haya conocido.

Su relación siempre había sido especial. Porque claro, no podía ni siquiera empezar a comparar la relación que tenía con Yaya con la que tenía con Nadeshiko. A Nadeshiko siempre la había admirado y quería estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Se sentía muy bien cuando estaban juntas, cuando compartían cosas. La había querido realmente muchísimo.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver a hacer todas esas mismas cosas con la misma persona, pero esa persona había cambiado. Obviamente, ese cambio implicaba muchas cosas, porque en el "te quiero" de Nagihiko había muchas cosas involucradas. Él no la quería como una amiga, lo había dejado bastante claro cuando se lo preguntó a ella. Él la quería como un chico quiere a una chica. Ella no sabía si podía devolver un sentimiento así.

El solo hecho de pensar en poder pasar tiempo con alguien con quien se entendía tan bien la hacía sentir muy feliz… pero claro, estaba todo el hecho de que él la había engañado con algo muy importante y por lo tanto, podía llegar a volver a mentirle en el futuro. ¡Si hasta los padres de Amu creían que él era una chica!

"Nagihiko… yo no sé si puedo confiar en vos. Me mentiste una vez, nada me dice que no vuelvas a hacerlo"  
"Supuse que algo así podría llegar a pasar, te lo aseguro. Mi palabra no vale nada y es obvio, pero te prometo que nunca, nunca más voy a mentirte"  
"Yo… no puedo creer en vos"

Amu no había tenido la intención de hacerle daño, simplemente era lo que realmente sentía, pero la cara que puso Nagihiko tan pronto la escuchó decir eso le aseguró que lo había lastimado y mucho. El chico bajó la cara, imposibilitado de seguirla mirando a los ojos y por lo que parecía ser la primera vez en la noche se movió de su lugar dando un par de pasos hacia atrás buscando la pared como apoyo para no caerse. Dejó caer los brazos a los lados y se quedó quieto, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

Amu no sabía qué hacer… realmente no se había esperado que se lo tomara tan mal. Toda la seguridad con la que lo había dicho se le había roto en pedazos y la hacía sentir que ahora no estaba tan convencida de que era así como se sentía. Verlo tan dolido le hacía doler a ella, no había querido lastimarlo, ni en lo más mínimo. Miró a Rima tratando de buscar ayudar para ver qué hacer.

Los ojos de Rima demostraban que ella también estaba algo sorprendida por la actitud de Amu. ¿Realmente tan mal estaba lo que había hecho? Era en parte lo que sentía, quizás había actuado de manera demasiado impulsiva y no se había dado tiempo a sí misma de pensar bien las cosas y de darse cuenta de qué era lo realmente sentía. Rima le acercó la pantalla del celular con un nuevo texto.

"Estoy segura de que decía la verdad cuando prometió nunca más mentirte"

Amu tragó saliva. Cuando ella había visto los ojos de Nagihiko buscando los suyos para poder prometérselo mirándola a la cara sabía que iba en serio, pero la mentira que ya le había dicho la había lastimado mucho. Era casi normal que ella estuviese con miedo de que se volviese a repetir. En parte sabía que Rima tenía razón y que ella también había sentido lo mismo, pero le costaba aceptarlo.

Tenía que tragarse su orgullo... si bien él le había mentido y le había mantenido oculto el secreto por más tiempo del que ella creía necesario, siempre había dado lo mejor de sí. Cuando estaba vestido como una chica se esforzaba al máximo para ser lo más femenina posible y seguir así con la tradición de su familia… probablemente más de una vez se lo había tratado de decir, quizás más de una vez se había tentado de decirle todo y aclarar las cosas pero sabía que eso echaría a perder todos los años que había pasado perfeccionando su baile.

Amu caminó el par de pasos que lo separaba del chico y pasando los brazos por encima de sus hombros lo abrazó apoyando el pecho en el suyo y la mejilla en su hombro. El cuerpo del chico reaccionó sobresaltándose bajo el suyo pero ella no se soltó o movió.

"Lo siento… debería haber pensado un poco antes de decir eso. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte"  
"No, Amu, está bien, yo… yo entiendo. Yo te mentí y no tenés por qué confiar o creer en mí"  
"Pero yo sí creo en vos. Es solo que soy caprichosa e impulsiva. Yo… yo vi en tus ojos que me estabas diciendo la verdad cuando me prometiste nunca más mentirme, pero me negué a creerlo"

Nagihiko no dijo nada, pero pasó con suavidad sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica para después separarla de su cuerpo tomándola por los hombros. Con una mano tomó el mentón de la chica y le levantó la cara para que sus ojos se encontraran.

"Prometo nunca, nunca más mentirte. Te quiero con toda mi alma y nunca más voy a volver a lastimarte"

-----------------------

_Bueno, bueno, penúltimo capítulo de esta realidad. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Cómo creen que vaya a terminar?_

_Tengo un problema… y es que todavía ni empecé a escribir la realidad siguiente; supongo que es porque supuestamente es la que todos más quieren así que me estoy tomando mucho tiempo para pensar la situación y lo que va a pasar y la la la. Ya voy a ver cómo hacer._

_El lunes que viene subo el último capítulo de esta realidad… no puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo. Éste es - por el momento - mi fanfic con más capítulos, por más que sean varias historias en uno. :P_

_Los reviews, como siempre, son bienvenidos y sepan que me encanta saber qué piensan de mi historia. Gracias por leer. _


	14. REALIDAD 2 Capítulo 6

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**(REALIDAD 2) Capítulo 6**

Era difícil dar una respuesta coherente a esa oración, sobre todo con los ojos de Nagihiko clavados en los suyos y su mano sosteniéndole la cara imposibilitándola de moverse. Amu sintió calor en sus mejillas y supo que se había puesto totalmente roja, y era bastante normal. El chico se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sacó la mano, soltándola, permitiendo así que ella se mueva.

Teniendo la libertad para alejarse de él no lo hizo. Había sentido algo cuando él la sostuvo, algo que la había mareado por completo. Por un solo segundo pensó que él podía aprovechar la situación y el hecho de que ella no podía moverse para besarla, y para su propia sorpresa la situación no le había chocado, de hecho, en parte había querido que así se de y se había sorprendido cuando él la liberó sin hacerle nada.

¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía ser que ella realmente quisiese que él la bese, eso no tenía sentido. No, decididamente no lo tenía. Al no alejarse de él Nagihiko la quedó mirando sorprendido porque no había esperado que ella se lo tomara con tanta calma. Amu tenía la cara mucho más roja que antes por lo sorprendida que estaba de sus propios sentimientos.

"Amu, ¿estás bien?"

Rima le llamaba desde atrás suyo. La chica se dio vuelta para enfrentarla y pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de ella cuando vio el estado en el que estaba su amiga. Amu se acercó despacio a ella. Rima en parte creía entender qué era lo que le estaba pasando. A lo largo del tiempo que habían compartido juntas había logrado entender cada vez mejor a Amu así que creía saber por qué podía llegar a estar así.

Sentir el abrazo de su amiga la tranquilizó bastante. Necesitaba un cable a tierra, algo que la conectara con la realidad y le hiciera sentir que seguía siendo ella y que todo esto no era un sueño. Porque en realidad todo esto parecía bastante poco real. Quizás Rima entendía por lo que estaba pasando, esta confusión, esta falta de saber qué era lo que estaba sintiendo. O al menos así parecía.

Amu escribió en el celular que seguía en manos de Rima "pensé que me iba a besar". La chica lo tomó y enseguida respondió "¿y qué sentiste?"... Amu dudó en si debía decir la verdad o no pero encontró que no iba a ganar absolutamente nada mintiendo por lo que tomó el celular y escribió despacio "quería que me bese".

Cuando Rima leyó el mensaje los ojos se le pusieron gigantes y tuvo que contenerse para no dejar caer la carretilla al leerlo. Después de la sorpresa inicial sonrió despacio y bajó el celular pasando la mirada de Amu a Nagihiko que las miraba tranquilo. Se podía intuir que por debajo de la fachada calmada del chico había un torbellino de sensaciones mezclándose, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que no podía dejar mostrarlo.

Después de unos segundos de pensarlo Rima tomó a Amu por el brazo y la giró para que quedara de frente a Nagihiko. Habiendo hecho esto la empujó fuerte para que tuviese que ir hasta donde estaba el chico. Cuando Amu giró la cara para poder ver a su amiga tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando Rima solo le sonrió muy amplio y cuando la lamparita del celular se apagó la dejó apagada y lo sostuvo en su mano.

Quizás no era la situación más cómoda de todas (eso para no decir que era bastante incómodo) pero quería muchísimo a Amu y realmente la consideraba su primer y única mejor amiga por lo que estaba lista a soportar lo que quedara de 15 minutos sentada en el suelo sin hacer nada si eso significa que ella podía estar con alguien que estaba descubriendo que quería.

Amu estaba insegura de lo que debía hacer pero el mensaje de Rima había sido lo suficientemente claro. Incluso se podría decir, transparente. Nagihiko extendió una mano hacia delante y se encontró con el cuerpo de Amu. La chica llevó su mano para encontrarse con la de él. El chico la sostuvo por la muñeca y tiró suavemente para que ella quedase junto a su cuerpo.

No tenía sentido que simplemente estar abrazados se sintiese bien. El calor del cuerpo de Nagihiko era agradable en contra de su pecho. Los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura la hacían sentir segura y protegida. Podía sentir los latidos acelerados del chico resonando en su propio cuerpo y el perfume que la estaba mareando. Algo parecido a maderas con un toque oriental.

En la absoluta oscuridad parecía que iba a ser difícil moverse, pero era casi todo lo contrario. Nagihiko acercó despacio su cara a la de Amu, apoyando su mejilla en la de ella, disfrutando la cercanía, tratando de sentir si ella lo iba a dejar avanzar o no. Amu movió despacio la cara hacia su lado y Nagihiko entendió la idea. Despacio, rozando la piel, casi en una caricia acercó su boca a la de Amu, uniéndolas en un beso suave.

Amu se separó después de pasados unos segundos y agachó la cara totalmente roja por más que sabía que era imposible que el chico la viese. Esto no tenía el más mínimo sentido... realmente estaba muy contenta de poder compartir esto con él. Era una sensación muy extraña, tratar de unir las personalidades, las experiencias y todo lo que ella los quería a ambos, que ahora eran uno solo.

Trató de no pensar en eso, trató de dejarse llevar por la situación y olvidarse de todo ese problema. Más adelante y con mucho tiempo iba a permitirse pensarlo con detenimiento y con lujo de detalles. Ahora estaba acá, en este juego al que por fin le encontraba el sentido con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y la cara de él cerca de la suya esperando que ella volviese a unir su boca con la de él.

Amu giró despacio la cara, el chico buscó despacio su boca, besándola con cuidado para después hacer un poco más de presión sobre los labios de ella. Bastaron un par de movimientos para que Amu se perdiera en el beso. El roce de los labios de él contra los suyos era algo que no creía que ella podía sentir. Era algo de adultos. Pero acá estaba. Sentía la necesidad de Nagihiko de seguirla besando e interiormente la necesidad de exactamente lo mismo. Porque sentía que no podía separarse jamás de esa boca que la estaba perdiendo totalmente.

Hasta que escuchó un ruido. Muy fuerte. Instintivamente se separó un par de pasos del chico hasta quedar en la mitad de la habitación, parada de una manera que delataba a la legua que solo hacía un segundo que estaba ahí.

"Bueno, bueno, gente, se terminaron los 15 minutos, así que saliendo que les toca a los siguientes"

La voz era de Utau que estaba más enganchada que nadie con el juego. Rima se levantó del suelo y trató de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo la cascada de pelo rubio antes de salir. Amu se arregló un poco la ropa y el pelo y estaba a punto de salir afuera cuando Nagihiko la tomó de la mano.

"¿Puedo?"

Amu dudó un segundo, esto significaba muchas cosas. Todos iban a saberlo. Pero… ¿acaso no era eso lo que ella quería?. No sabía en qué momento le había hecho todo clic pero sabía que Nagihiko era la persona con la que quería estar. Alguien que la entendiese, que la escuchase, que fuese tan bueno como un mejor amigo, pero que te quiera muchísimo.

Se paró derecha sosteniendo la mano con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza. Nagihiko sonrió contento y caminó hacia fuera del armario con ella de la mano recibiendo los gritos de todos los demás al verlos. No importaba, ellos estaban en una burbuja, en su propio mundo.

-------------------

_Desde el capítulo del manga / anime en que Nagihiko se presenta como varón y dice que él tiene una persona muy importante a la que quiere "proteger" que pensé que Amu y él podían hacer una buena pareja. Hay pocas cosas mejores que tener un mejor amigo, después tenerlo como novio y que las cosas funcionen bien. n_n _

_Bueeeh… otra realidad que se termina. Ésta fue un capítulo más corta así que solamente duró un mes y algo (5 semanas) pero es un final más y saben que a mí los finales me ponen emotiva._

_La próxima realidad la voy a empezar a subir NO el próximo lunes sino el otro porque es la realidad más "importante" y porque va a ser mucho más larga que estas dos primeras realidades, ya van a ver. _

_Espero sus reviews y comentarios. Gracias por acompañarme en mi historia._


	15. Capítulo 1 REALIDAD 3

Advertencia: Este capítulo es el primero de la REALIDAD 3, esto quiere decir que no tiene ningún tipo de relación con los capítulos anteriores sino que **continúa desde el capítulo 0**. Si tienen tiempo y ganas yo les sugeriría que relean el capítulo 0 para ubicarse mejor temporalmente.

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**(REALIDAD 3) Capítulo 1 **

A pesar de su extrema oposición, a pesar de que no entendía nada, a pesar de que ella realmente quería estar simplemente jugando a las escondidas, Amu fue empujada adentro del armario junto con Tadase e Ikuto. Alguien de afuera apagó la luz y sintió el sonido de que alguien le daba llave a la puerta. Esto era el colmo… Apenas había espacio para que su cuerpo no se rozara con los cuerpos de los otros dos, pero sabía que el momento que se moviera iba a tocarlos.

"Kyaaaa"  
"Amu-chan, ¿estás bien?" *Tadase apoyó su mano con suavidad sobre el brazo de la chica tratando de calmarla*  
"¿Por qué tuvieron que apagar la luz?"  
"Supongo que porque quieren hacer más interesante el juego"

Ikuto se apoyó en la pared y no dijo más nada dejando que Tadase tranquilizara a la chica que no dejaba de quejarse que no quería estar en un cuarto tan chico y oscuro porque no le parecía un juego divertido.

"Son solamente 15 minutos, Amu-chan, vas a ver que van a pasar rapidísimo"

Incluso sin verlo Amu sabía que Tadase estaba sonriendo, con la sonrisa cálida con la que siempre le sonreía en la escuela, con su calma habitual, con su aire de príncipe. Era cierto, solamente era un cuarto oscuro, y ella era grande, más ahora que había cumplido años, así que no podía estar quejándose de estas bobadas. Se puso más derecha y trató de acostumbrar los ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación sin demasiados resultados. Ni siquiera por debajo de la puerta o por el agujero de la llave entraban haces de luz, la oscuridad era perfecta.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Tadase e Ikuto estaban en el cuarto más minúsculo de su casa encerrados con ella, en la completa oscuridad durante 15 minutos, que en ese momento parecía asemejarse a una eternidad. Y menos mal que estaba oscuro porque sino probablemente Ikuto la hubiese empezado a molestar por lo rojas que se le pusieron las mejillas. No tenía idea de qué iba a hacer los próximos 15 minutos encerrada en un armario con los dos chicos por los que tenía sentimientos más fuertes. Ni siquiera terminaba de entender sus sentimientos por ellos.

"Uff… no pasó ni un minuto que esto ya se está volviendo aburrido"  
"Pero si vos mismo lo propusiste, no te quejes"

La voz de Tadase de alguna manera demostraba que estaba enojado. Después de todo lo que había pasado, Tadase le había prometido a Amu entender sus sentimientos y dejarla estar con quien ella más quisiese, pero evidentemente eso no significaba que iba a aceptar la molesta personalidad de Ikuto.

"Claro que yo lo propuse, pero por lo general para esta altura ya debería de haber pasado algo"  
"¿Pasado algo?" *Amu seguía sin entender las reglas del juego ni en dónde estaba el punto de encerrarse de esta manera*  
"Ah… claro, mi nena chiquita Amu-chan no sabe cómo jugar a este juego"  
"¡No me llames así! Y podrías explicarme si sabés que no entiendo"  
"Bueno, bueno… este juego sirve para llevar situaciones al límite. Si a vos te gusta una persona, pero te da miedo besarla en público, podés aprovechar que estás encerrada en un cuarto totalmente a oscuras para hacerlo"  
"¿P… p… por qué querría hacer eso yo? Besarse es cosa de adultos"  
"¿Cosa de adultos? Jejejeje"

Por alguna razón la risa de Ikuto la molestaba, ella no era una nena y él tampoco era un adulto así que no tenía por qué reírse. Y obviamente este juego no podía tratarse de algo así, ella había visto en doramas que las personas se besaban en lugares apartados pero esto era el colmo. De repente Amu se puso aún más roja, si eso era posible, al darse cuenta de que si Ikuto le estuviese mintiendo, entonces Tadase hubiese dicho algo. No podía ser que este juego realmente se tratase de eso.

"Amu-chan, no hay necesidad de hacer absolutamente nada si vos no querés, en serio. Es un juego nada más, y es para que uno lo disfrute"

Menos mal que Tadase estaba con ella, tenía el presentimiento de que si hubiese entrado sola con Ikuto las cosas estarían yendo bastante distinto. Sintió en la palma de la mano el roce de la mano del príncipe y cuando el chico entrelazó los dedos con los suyos ella respondió al movimiento, cerrando la mano, acariciando despacio el dorso de la de él con las yemas de los dedos.

Apenas estaba pensando que se sentía agradable y que se sentía contenta de poder estar con su príncipe cuando sintió una presión atenazando su otro brazo y tironeando alejándola de Tadase. Tuvo que soltar la mano del chico y cayó casi de cara sobre el pecho de Ikuto.

"No vale que Tadase te tenga solo para él"  
"¿Eh… cómo…?"

Amu no podía estar más roja. Cómo podía ser posible que Ikuto supiese que Tadase se había acercado a ella, si el movimiento había sido totalmente mínimo. Los dos chicos eran polos opuestos, la suavidad de Tadase parecía el perfecto antónimo para la forma en que Ikuto la había arrastrado hacía él.

Sintió el brazo del chico gato rodeándola por los hombros y acercándola a su pecho. Por la diferencia de alturas su mejilla quedó apoyada por debajo del hombro del chico. Siempre se había sentido terriblemente nerviosa cuando él la abrazaba. No estaba segura de por qué no se alejaba de él y de la presión que el chico estaba ejerciendo para mantenerla cerca. Ante la falta de respuesta, Ikuto apoyó la otra mano en la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola despacio, apenas rozándola. El corazón de Amu empezó a latir tan fuerte que creyó que Ikuto podría sentirlo a través del abrazo.

Algo estaba mal. Siempre que se daba una de estas situaciones algo o alguien interrumpía todo. Pero ahora estaba acá, encerrada en un armario por un condenado juego, con Ikuto, y la única persona que podía salvarla de todo esto y que sabía que probablemente estuviese muy ofuscado por todo esto no estaba haciendo nada. Por más que desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Tadase no vio más que oscuridad. La mareaba el hecho de no saber si realmente quería que Tadase frenara todo lo que estaba pasando o no.

Ikuto apoyó las dos manos en sus hombros y la separó ligeramente de su pecho. Por alguna razón sus movimientos se habían vuelto delicados y parecía estarla tratando bien, sintió una ligera presión en los hombros y a continuación el roce de un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la boca.

"Kyaaa"

Instintivamente se alejó del chico quedando parada en la mitad de la pieza.

"¿Qué pasa Amu-chan?" *El tono de Tadase demostraba que estaba preocupado*  
"No pasa nada, simplemente le di un beso"  
"¡Fue solamente en la mejilla! ¡y yo no sabía que lo iba a hacer!"

Nada le hubiese gustado más que el hecho de que la tierra se abriese en ese preciso momento y la tragase. No podía haber vergüenza peor que dejarle saber a Tadase que Ikuto la había besado y justo enfrente de él, esto era hasta... cruel.

"Ikuto, no podés forzar tus sentimientos en Amu, ella es libre de elegir con quién quiere estar"  
"Gracias, Tadase, eso es… muy lindo" *Amu se giró hacia el chico para hablarle de frente*  
"Bueno, pero es más que obvio... que me va a elegir a mí"

Ikuto rodeo a Amu por los hombros parándose detrás de ella y agachándose para hablar a la altura de su oído. Amu volvió a soltar un grito y usando ambos brazos se sacó el peso del brazo de Ikuto de encima, alejándose de él, hacia donde estaba Tadase.

"¡Me molesta!"

El grito había quedado aislado y ninguno de los dos chicos terminó de entender a qué venía. Ikuto se quedó quieto en el lugar sorprendido por las acciones de la chica que por lo general se quedaba junto a él cuando la abrazaba.

"¿Amu…?"  
"¡¡Me molesta que siempre me trates como si yo fuera tuya, como si fuera un juguete!! No sé qué te hace pensar que si tuviese que elegir entre ustedes dos, te elegiría a vos, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, porque eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años"

-------------------------

_Aquí tenemos la nueva realidad, la número 3. Como verán, se viene con todo. En un principio pensé hacer las realidades de ellos dos por separado pero al final me decidí por hacerla juntos. Vamos a ver para dónde toma, jejeje. _

_Como saben, los reviews son siempre bienvenidos y me alegran el día. _

_Gracias por haber esperado dos semanas para la continuación de este fic, pero realmente quería pulir todo un poco. Arigatou for your patience. :P_

_El lunes que viene subo el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos ahí. Gracias por leer. _


	16. Capítulo 2 REALIDAD 3

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**(REALIDAD 3) Capítulo 2**

"¡¡Me molesta que siempre me trates como si yo fuera tuya, como si fuera un juguete!! No sé qué te hace pensar que si tuviese que elegir entre ustedes dos, te elegiría a vos, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, porque eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años"

Se había pasado de la raya, big time. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que acababa de decir probablemente había sido demasiado ya no podía volver atrás. Quizás no estaba tan molesta como sus palabras lo demostraban, pero a veces sí que le parecía pesada la forma en que Ikuto jugaba con ella, haciendo sentir mal a Tadase en el proceso.

"Amu-chan… no deberías decir esas cosas"

Quizás eso era lo último que esperaba que Tadase dijera. Opciones más viables hubiesen sido que él le agradezca no elegir al chico que se la pasaba molestándolo y no permitiéndole estar cerca de Amu o que no tenía por qué gritar estando en un lugar tan reducido.

"Es que…"

Ahora podía hacer dos cosas… podía retractarse de lo que había dicho, pedir disculpas por exaltarse por demás y andar a los gritos o podía sostener sus palabras y ver qué era lo que hacía Ikuto. De todas maneras el chico no se podía alejar de ellos por culpa del juego y la puerta cerrada con llave.

"Es que es cierto. A veces la actitud de Ikuto me cansa un poco…"

Parte de su inconsciente la había traicionado. Sus palabras, ahora mil veces menos firmes mostraban que no estaba tan segura como quería demostrar de lo que estaba diciendo, pero al menos no se había echado para atrás. Si las intenciones de Ikuto para con ella eran buenas él iba a saber sobrellevar todo esto.

"Amu-chan… ¿sinceramente si te dieran a elegir entre Ikuto y yo me elegirías a mí?" *Tadase tomó la mano de Amu con suavidad*  
"Eh… ah… sí"  
"Pero dudaste"  
"Es que… es que…" *las mejillas empezaron a arder rojas*  
"Bueno, es que no me gustaría que me obligasen a elegir de esta manera, en un lugar así"  
"Sinceramente, Amu-chan pensé que con el correr del tiempo te habías dado cuenta que tus sentimientos por Ikuto eran más fuertes que tus sentimientos por mí... por eso yo te dije que vos hicieras lo que más feliz te haga"  
"¿Aaah? Pero yo no siento nada por Ikuto"  
"¿De verdad?"

Tadase sabía que estaba sosteniendo falsas esperanzas al esperar que Amu dijera que sí, que era de verdad que ella no sentía nada por Ikuto. Lo había visto antes, en los ojos de Amu, el cariño que ella sentía por el chico gato. Era innegable. Pero claro… era imposible explicarle al corazón de uno que la persona que más se quiere en realidad quiere a otro. Por eso había mantenido las esperanzas, las esperanzas de que Ikuto no la quisiese o de que ella cambiase de opinión. ¿Acaso esta era la oportunidad?

"¿Amu…?"  
"¿Eh?"  
"No respondiste"

Y claro que no había respondido… por alguna razón cuando aseguró no sentir nada por Ikuto casi la parte al medio el dolor que sintió en el pecho. Miles de imágenes de Ikuto molestándola, jugando con ella, subido con ella al juego de las tazas en el parque, besándola despacio en la mejilla se habían entreverado y habían aparecido en forma de collage frente a sus ojos recordándole todos los momentos vividos juntos.

No poder asentir y decir que no sentía nada por Ikuto le molestaba… si ella desde que se había cambiado de escuela había estado enamorada de Tadase, de su príncipe, del chico que había cuidado de ella siempre, le había dicho cada día que la quería, que la quería más con cada momento que pasaba. Porque Tadase había tenido la valentía de decirle de frente que la quería muchísimo y que tenía miedo de que ella no lo acepte por no tener la mejor de las personalidades. Ikuto en cambio nunca había dejado de fastidiarla y decirle que la quería en situaciones fáciles de malinterpretar o diciendo bobadas como que iba a lograr que ella se enamore de él.

"Lo siento… Tadase-kun, no estoy muy segura"

Aceptarlo era probablemente lo más difícil de todo, pero incluso sabiendo que Ikuto podía escucharla no podía estarse mintiendo a sí misma y a los que la rodeaban. Ojalá pudiese entender con más claridad qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Quizás todo esto era porque Tadase en un principio le había dicho que no sentía lo mismo por ella cuando ella se le había declarado en el gimnasio y para empeorar las cosas después le había dicho que le gustaba solo una parte de su ser, Amulet Herat. Pero aún así, sus sentimientos por Tadase no deberían haber cambiado ¿por qué ahora estaba dudando si realmente quería más a Tadase o a Ikuto? Esto parecía no tener sentido.

"Los juegos deberían de ser divertidos" *Amu suspiró sentándose en el suelo cerca de Tadase*  
"Por lo general este es un juego divertido… supongo que no salió tan bien porque se dio la casualidad de que justo entraras con las dos personas por las que tenés sentimientos más fuertes"  
"¿Por qué estás tan convencido que yo tengo sentimientos por Ikuto?"  
"Porque a veces es más fácil notarlo desde afuera que aceptarlo uno mismo"  
"Pero…"  
"En serio, Amu-chan"  
"Mpf… bueno, pero… vos decís que no salió bien porque estamos justo nosotros tres… ¿si hubiésemos sido solamente vos y yo hubiese cambiado algo?"  
"Probablemente. Al menos estaríamos hablando de otra cosa, jeje."

La pasividad de Tadase era realmente de admirar. De hecho, en este momento la pasividad del chico le parecía demasiada. Si él la quería tanto como siempre decía no tenía por qué estar repitiendo una y otra vez que ella sostenía sentimientos por Ikuto, una persona con la que él se llevó mal toda la vida.

"Tadase…"  
"¿M?"  
"¿Vos me querés?"  
"Con todo mi corazón y cada día más"

La chica sabía que era de esperarse una respuesta así pero aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que el chico se lo dijera todo el tiempo y se puso toda roja. Tardó un momento antes de seguir con la idea con la que venía.

"Entonces… entonces… si vos me querés tanto ¿por qué siempre me decís que soy libre y que Ikuto esto y aquello?"  
"Porque yo te quiero tanto, tanto, que prefiero que seas muy, muy feliz al lado de otra persona a no tan feliz a mi lado"

----------------------

_Ya sé lo que están pensando "¡¡no, no, no, esto es Tadamu!!". =P No digo que lo sea y no digo que no lo es. Esta es la última realidad así que soy libre de hacer muchas cosas, jeje, se viene larga, no se preocupen. _

_Gracias a todos por leer mi historia y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que dejan, realmente me ponen muy, muy contenta. El lunes que viene subo el tercer capítulo de esta realidad, nos vemos ahí. n_n_


	17. Capítulo 3 REALIDAD 3

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**(REALIDAD 3) Capítulo 3**

"Entonces… entonces… si vos me querés tanto ¿por qué siempre me decís que soy libre y que Ikuto esto y aquello?"  
"Porque yo te quiero tanto, tanto, que prefiero que seas muy, muy feliz al lado de otra persona a no tan feliz a mi lado"

Una vez más el dolor en el pecho era tan fuerte que casi sentía que no podía respirar. No podía ser posible que dudara de si quería más a Tadase o a Ikuto cuando Tadase le decía este tipo de cosas. A pesar de no tener mucha idea sobre relaciones o noviazgos sabía perfectamente que el egoísmo y los celos son cosas que se dan de manera increíblemente fácil en las personas cuando la persona que más se quiere está con alguien más, que Tadase fuera capaz de permitir con tanta calma que ella esté con alguien más para que sea aún más feliz era la muestra más grande de cariño que ella haya visto jamás.

Y aún así… y aún así no podía asegurar al cien por ciento que ella quería más a Tadase que a Ikuto. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y pasó los dedos un par de veces por los mechones de más adelante de manera nerviosa. Se sentía tonta por no poder corresponder un sentimiento tan fuerte.

"Amu-chan, quizás deberías pedirle disculpas a Ikuto por lo que dijiste"  
"¿Eh?"  
"Creo que existe la posibilidad de que lo que dijiste no sea cierto, además de que fue un poco agresivo, por eso pienso que quizás deberías disculparte"

Tadase sabía perfectamente que Ikuto por más callado que estuviese y por más ajeno a la situación que quisiera parecer estaba escuchando con cuidado cada una de las palabras que se decían. No estaba muy seguro de por qué no estaba actuando, pero tenía la vaga idea de que quizás estaba lastimado por las palabras de la chica que no esperó que ella le dijese jamás.

"Pero, pero..."  
"No te voy a forzar, claro, pero no me gustaría que entre ustedes dos se peleen por una frase dicha en un momento de enojo. Yo estuve enojado por años con Tsukiyomi Ikuto por algo que él no había hecho. Si bien estoy seguro de que la mayor parte de la culpa es mía, creo que si él me hubiese dicho que no era el causante de todas las cosas que pasaron yo le hubiese creído y nunca nos hubiésemos separado o peleado"

El silencio que siguió a la declaración del chico no era exactamente lo que él esperaba. Si bien sabía que Ikuto no es el tipo de personas que pide disculpas o da excusas por sus acciones muy en el fondo le hubiese gustado que el chico gato dijera algo respecto al tema. De todas maneras la situación no era la óptima. Al menos se había sacado el peso de encima de decir en voz alta frente a Ikuto que sabía que gran parte de la culpa era suya por desconfiar de él.

"Yo... a mí no me gusta que las personas se peleen" *Amu bajó la cabeza*  
"Hablando siempre se resuelven las cosas"

Sabía que Tadase tenía razón y sabía más aún que había estado mal en un principio por gritarle de esa manera a Ikuto... pero pedir disculpas siempre es muy difícil, por más que sepamos con seguridad de que es lo correcto. Amu se puso de pie y dio el par de pasos que la separaban del muchacho en cuestión. Se balanceó un par de veces pasando el peso de su cuerpo de las puntas de los pies a los talones para junta fuerza para lo que tenía que hacer y trató de hablar lo más claro y calmado posible.

"Ikuto… siento haberte gritado, realmente no era necesario. Y siento haber dicho algo agresivo… a veces no me molesta que juegues conmigo pero cuando decís cosas serias a modo de juego no me gusta mucho"

El chico no dijo absolutamente nada. Amu no se animaba a acercarse más y tenía miedo de que si seguía hablando iba a empezar de nuevo a decir cosas que realmente no sentía por los nervios de la situación. Tenía las mejillas rojas y las manos juntas frente al pecho. No podía sentirse tan nerviosa por algo tan simple.

"¿Ikuto?"

Amu no sabía qué hacer, si volver junto a Tadase o quedarse ahí esperando a que Ikuto dijera algo. Estaba terriblemente avergonzada y necesitaba hacer algo. Prefería que Ikuto le dijera que no la disculpaba a que se quedara así, tan callado. Mientras más tiempo pasaba en el perfecto silencio de la miniatura de pieza en la que estaban, peor era.

"¿Así que no me elegirías ni en un millón de años?"  
"¿Eh?"  
"Eso fue lo que dijiste"

En la voz de Ikuto había una nota de molestia o resentimiento o ironía, no estaba muy segura de cuál de todas. Había tenido la esperanza de que el chico aceptara sus disculpas y todo estuviese bien y todo fuera así de simple… pero evidentemente las cosas no iban a ir tan bien.

"Lo dije, pero me disculpé porque lo dije en un momento en que estuve enojada"  
"La gente no dice cosas que no piensa"  
"Lo pensé por un segundo porque estaba enojada"  
"Bueno, yo no quiero una chica que me diga primero que no me elegiría antes que a otro chico ni en un millón de años y al momento siguiente que en realidad no es verdad, así que podés irte con tu príncipe todo lo que quieras"  
"Pero yo de verdad lo siento, voy a dar lo mejor de mí para no volver a decir cosas así estando enojada"  
"Y yo te disculpo por lo que hiciste, pero aún así no quiero una chica que cambie de parecer de un momento al otro. Además, acabás de decirle a Tadase que lo querés a él así que es normal que estés con él ¿no?... ¿o acaso en eso también vas a cambiar de parecer?"  
"¡No seas así!"  
"Ikuto, por favor no la trates mal, todos decimos cosas que no sentimos realmente estando enojados"

Tadase había querido mantenerse callado pero la situación lo sobrepasaba. La voz de Amu había sonado quebrada, como si estuviese al borde de las lágrimas... lo último que quería en el mundo era ver a la chica que más quería llorando. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para impedirlo, lo iba a hacer, incluso si era tener que estarle rogando a Ikuto.

"Entiendo tu punto a la perfección, principito, pero yo ya dije lo que pienso. Vos, Amu, deberías ir con el chico al que decís que querés. Sería lógico"

La chica no pudo retener más las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en el borde de sus ojos por más que ella intentara hacer fuerza para no llorar. Había perdido la mirada en algún punto del techo, tan oscuro como todo el resto de la habitación en la esperanza de que eso le ayudara a que no cayeran, a calmarse, pero no había servido. Las palabras del chico gato por alguna razón le dolían. Estar junto a Tadase era lo que siempre había querido. Desde el momento en que se cambió de escuela y lo vio y sintió que el corazón le latía muy fuerte cada vez que él subía al escenario y empezaba a hablar. Pero ahora sentía que las cosas habían cambiado y que Ikuto la tratara así le hacía doler todo.

Amu se dio la vuelta y caminó un par de pasos hacia Tadase, estiró la mano derecha hacia el frente hasta poder encontrar el cuerpo del chico, una vez que su palma tocó la ropa de él se dejó caer sobre su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza y tratando con todo lo que tenía de no llorar. El chico rubio rodeó el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos acariciando con suavidad su espalda.

Del otro lado de la habitación Ikuto se sentó en el suelo dejándose caer y aprovechó la oscuridad absoluta para llevarse los dedos al pelo apretando las sienes con sus palmas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza en una mueca de dolor.

---------------

_Jejeje, yo sé que hay varios de ustedes que por el momento me odian (incluído un alguien que me quiere anotar en su Death Note =P) pero van a ver que a la larga va a valer la pena._

_El lunes que viene subo el capítulo 4 de la historia. Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar reviews, que son siempre bienvenidos. _


	18. Capítulo 4 REALIDAD 3

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**(REALIDAD 3) Capítulo 4**

La reacción que había tenido Ikuto no se la había visto venir nadie. Tadase sentía el cuerpo de la chica moviéndose por los espasmos del llanto contra su pecho pero no podía hacer mucho. Más claro que el agua sabía ahora que Amu - por más que ella no lo supiese o quisiese aceptar - quería más a Ikuto de lo que nunca llegaría a quererlo a él. Y parte de la culpa era suya... si él le hubiese prestado atención desde un principio, si a él le hubiese gustado su personalidad como un todo y no una sola de las partes quizás las cosas ahora serían distintas. Quizás Amu lo querría a él.

Pasar la mano con suavidad por la espalda de la chica lo calmaba un poco. Sabía que estaba llorando sobre su pecho porque no le quedaban muchas más opciones, pero aún así podía hacer como que realmente ella lo había buscado a él. Podía pretender y hacerle creer a su corazón cosas que no eran ciertas para mantenerse feliz. Algún día iba a tener que aceptar la realidad, pero quizás ese día no era hoy, no después de lo que Ikuto le había dicho.

"Lo siento, Tadase-kun"

Amu se separó despacio del cuerpo del chico tratando de secar sin demasiados resultados las lágrimas que habían mojado el frente de la remera. No tenía por qué estar en este estado por algo que le había dicho Ikuto. El chico gato parecía tener el don de la inoportunidad. Siempre saltaba con algo que le hacía mal, que la hacía sentir incómoda. Amu trataba de convencerse a sí misma de la maldad del chico para evitar seguir llorando. Él había aceptado sus disculpas, pero lo había hecho tan superficialmente y usando ese tono profundo y ronco guardado para los momentos en que más molesto está que le había hecho sentir como si en vez de disculparla le hubiera dicho que la odiaba. O algo así.

Otra vez el enojo la estaba invadiendo y trataba de guardarse todas las cosas que quería decir. Ya la primera vez que había dicho algo había armado un lío terrible, no quería repetir toda la misma situación. Pero las ideas se le agolpaban y trataban de formarse todas juntas, creando un remolino.

"Tadase-kun… hoy temprano dijeron que este juego es divertido porque se pueden hacer cosas con las personas con las que entrás que no te animarías a hacer afuera... ¿hay algo que vos quieras hacer?"  
"Eh… ah… supongo… supongo que sí, Amu-Chan ¿por qué la pregunta?"  
"Es que yo no entiendo este juego... no he hecho más que ponerme mal, quizás sería bueno encontrarle el lado divertido ¿no?"  
"Sí, supongo, pero creo que es mejor no hacer nada más, calmarnos, quedarnos sentados y esperar que se terminen los 15 minutos y nos vengan a sacar"  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Porque… supongo que el tiempo ya se está acabando y las cosas no se han dado de la mejor manera acá adentro y quizás es mejor dejar pasar el tiempo para que las cosas se calmen"  
"Pero si hay cosas que vos quisieras hacer acá adentro y que no podés hacer afuera ¿por qué no las hacés?"  
"Porque las cosas no están del todo bien..."  
"Si el problema soy yo, principito, ella es toda tuya"

La voz de Ikuto había querido sonar clara, fuerte y segura pero Tadase lo conocía desde siempre y sabía que había algo que el chico gato dejaba sin decir. No entendía por qué de repente Ikuto tenía esta repentina necesidad de que Amu se aleje de él y vaya al lado de Tadase. Por lo general siempre lo molestaba diciéndole que se la iba a quitar o directamente que era suya, un cambio así de radical no tenía una explicación coherente.

"Yo no soy propiedad de nadie"  
"Por supuesto que no, Amu-chan, no hay por qué enojarse"  
"Mpf…"

Ahora estaba más decidida que nunca. Sabía que obrando molesta no iba a conseguir nada bueno, pero la sobrepasaba el enojo que sentía por las inexplicables actuaciones del chico gato, primero asegurando que ella lo iba a elegir a él, después no hablándole, después diciéndole que se vaya con Tadase. Inentendible.

"Tadase-kun ¿qué cosas te gustaría hacer acá que no se pueden hacer afuera?"

El silencio que siguió a la pregunta de Amu fue tal que se podría haber escuchado la caída de un alfiler. Por un segundo pareció que los tres habían retenido la respiración solo para dar más dramatismo al momento. Las mejillas de Tadase se pusieron rojas por más que él trató de mantenerse lo más calmado posible.

"No, Amu-chan, nada, de verdad no importa, ya vamos a salir de acá y jugamos otra cosa afuera, como las escondidas que vos querías jugar"  
"En serio, ¿qué cosas querías hacer?"  
"¿Qué cosas te gustaría hacer a vos, Amu-chan?"

Esa había sido una buena forma de pilotear la situación y evitar que la chica siguiera insistiendo con una pregunta que era absolutamente imposible de resolver de una manera que no llevara a problemas después de toda la situación que se había dado.

"¿A mí? ¿Cosas que no se puedan hacer afuera?"

"Ajá"

La voz de la chica, tratando de sonar segura le daba un mal presentimiento. Sabía que Amu no tenía una personalidad tan fuerte como para estarse tomando todo esto con tanta naturalidad como estaba queriendo demostrar después de lo que Ikuto le había dicho y comprendía que debía de ser algún tipo de venganza o manera de sobrellevar las cosas.

"Ah… bueno, me gustaría muchísimo que Tadase-kun me abrace muy fuerte"

Y otra vez las mejillas de Tadase ardieron rojas como si de repente quemaran. Incluso si esto era una venganza o una manera de calmarse estaba yendo demasiado lejos. A él realmente le gustaba muchísimo Amu y si ella no paraba de decir esas cosas e Ikuto no dejaba de hacerse el testarudo vaya uno a saber por qué, él iba a terminar por caer en el juego y hacer realmente todas las cosas que se moría de ganas de hacer.

"Amu-chan, por favor, vamos a espe..."

El peso de la chica de golpe contra su cuerpo no le permitió terminar la oración. Amu se había pegado a su pecho y lo había abrazado por la cintura apoyando la cara en su hombro. La chica lo abrazaba con fuerza, lo suave de su cuerpo, el perfume de su piel y de su pelo, la sensación de las manos de la chica en la espalda… estaba mal, muy mal y sabía que iba a llevar a problemas, pero se dejó vencer y le devolvió el abrazo, rodeando su cintura. Pocas sensaciones eran tan agradables como esta.

"Tadase-kun… ¿hay algo que te gustaría hacer a vos?"

Básicamente era un poco "que sea lo que Dios quiera" porque ya estaba en el baile y ahora tenía que bailar. Ya tenía el cuerpo de Amu pegado al suyo, no dejándolo pensar claro y el chico gato sentado a apenas un metro de ellos insistiendo en que él no quería saber nada con Amu.

"Yo… Amu-chan… realmente me gustaría besarte"

"¡Eh!"

Amu se puso toda colorada y bajó la cara hacia el suelo, sorprendida de la repentina declaración del chico. Besarse era algo que sabía que las personas más grandes hacían, ella ni siquiera estaba en secundaria, quizás no estaba bien. Pero... era Tadase y la sensación del cuerpo del chico tan cerca del suyo la ponía muy feliz. Quizás ella estaba mal interpretando.

"¿En la mejilla?"  
"En la boca, Amu-chan"

La voz de Tadase sonaba tranquila por más que el corazón de él resonaba contra el pecho de Amu como si fuese a salirse del cuerpo del chico. Amu sabía que esa iba a ser la respuesta pero quería asegurarse antes de cometer un error.

"Eh… está… está bien"

Amu se separó ligeramente del pecho de Tadase y cerró los ojos. Sintió en la mejilla el roce suave de la mano del príncipe y a centímetros de su cara la respiración del chico. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban al límite de lo tensados.

"¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra besarla!!!"

El grito había venido desde la otra punta de la habitación y había hecho que Amu abriese los ojos por la sorpresa, pero los volvió a cerrar casi al mismo tiempo cuando sintió la boca del chico rubio en la suya.

--------------

_Piénsenlo así: si escriben mi nombre en su Death Note y me asesinan por esto, entonces no van a saber cómo termina la historia y las cosas se van a quedar así. ¿Caótico, no? Jejeje... ya van a ver cómo cambian las cosas, tengan fe en mí. n_n_

_El lunes que viene subo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer y mil gracias a las que dejan reviews. Lo aprecio muchísimo._


	19. Capítulo 5 REALIDAD 3

**Lo que pasa en el cielo… se queda en el cielo**

**(REALIDAD 3) Capítulo 5**

"¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra besarla!!!"

El grito había venido desde la otra punta de la habitación y había hecho que Amu abriese los ojos por la sorpresa, pero los volvió a cerrar casi al mismo tiempo cuando sintió la boca del chico rubio en la suya.

Apenas si fue un roce, apenas si había sido un toque entre las dos bocas. El grito de Ikuto a su espalda había hecho que el beso la tomara por sorpresa por lo que se separó del príncipe casi enseguida. Sabía que Ikuto tenía que haber escuchado el ruido del beso y se había dado cuenta que Tadase no le había hecho caso a su grito, pero... no tenía sentido lo que había gritado después de decir que él no quería tener nada con ella.

"Gracias, Amu"

Tadase la abrazó despacio, Amu respondió al abrazo pero estaba preocupada por lo que podía llegar a pasar a continuación. Era bastante claro que cuando Tadase le dio las gracias, le estaba confirmando a Ikuto que sí se habían besado, en el caso de que eso no estuviera lo suficiente claro antes.

"Te dije que..."

Ikuto se quedó a mitad de la frase, estaba tratando de sonar lo más compuesto posible pero evidentemente no le estaba saliendo muy bien. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared tratando de poner en orden los sentimientos. Él tenía 5 años más que ellos ¿por qué no podía actuar de una manera más madura? Cuando se trataba de Amu todo su mundo parecía ponerse de cabeza.

"Te dije que no la besaras"

Se dio por vencido y decidió actuar con lo que su corazón realmente le decía. Avanzó hacia los dos y separó a Amu del abrazo tomándola por la mano.

"Sí, te escuché"  
"Y lo hiciste igual"  
"Vos habías dicho que ella era mía"  
"Yo no…"  
"Sí, lo dijiste" *Amu realmente quería entender a Ikuto pero cada vez era más difícil*  
"Ahh" *Ikuto suspiró sintiendo bajo sus dedos la mano de la chica* "Amu… yo… yo realmente quisiera poder ser lo mejor para vos… pero yo no soy el tipo de persona que dice cosas tiernas y románticas, simplemente no soy así"  
"¿Eh? ¿Y a qué viene todo esto?"  
"Vos…"  
"Shh…"

Ikuto sabía que probablemente Tadase lo iba a entender mucho antes que Amu y le molestaba, pero era difícil mentirse a sí mismo, sobre todo cuando sus sentimientos eran tan claros como el agua.

"Me halaga mucho… que alguien como vos, Ikuto, haya tratado, al menos por un instante, de ser como yo"  
"No te creas más de lo que sos, principito"  
"Lo estoy diciendo bien, en serio"  
"Sí, claro"  
"No entiendo nada… ¿qué está pasando?"

Los chicos parecían estar hablando en código alrededor suyo. ¿Por qué entre ellos dos se habían entendido enseguida y a la perfección y ella no tenía ni una pista de qué era lo que estaban diciendo?. Estaba muy agradecida de que Ikuto no estuviese terriblemente enojado con Tadase, pero con cada momento que pasaba podía sentir en su mano la presión de la mano de él cada vez mayor.

"Amu… cada una de las personas quiere a los que están a su alrededor de maneras distintas"  
"Y yo y el principito acá, somos polos opuestos en eso"  
"Yo prefiero que vos seas feliz con la persona que vos más quieras y quiero que seas libre de elegir qué hacer con tu vida"  
"Y yo quiero que te enamores de mí y que no estés nunca más con nadie más"  
"¡¡¡¿¿¿Ehhh???!!!"

Todo eso había sido demasiado, ¿cómo habían llegado a esas conclusiones? ¿en qué momento hablaron de todo eso?. Realmente se sentía muy mareada. Las dos formas de quererla eran realmente fuertes a su manera y la ponían muy contenta pero tener dos cariños tan, tan fuertes la hacía marearse.

"Entonces… no entiendo, Ikuto, no entiendo por qué me dijiste todo lo anterior"  
"Por un segundo, cuando escuché a Tadase diciéndote que me pidas perdón y diciéndote que él quiere que vos seas feliz con quien vos quieras pensé que quizás en el fondo él sí es mejor para vos de lo que yo soy porque su cariño no es para nada egoísta mientras que el mío es lo opuesto… entonces pensé que lo correcto sería que vos estuvieses con él"  
"Pero…  
"Pero no lo soporté, no importa que sea egoísta, no me importa, yo no quiero que nadie más te tenga, quiero que vos me quieras a mí"

Escuchar todo esto la ponía feliz y la ponía triste y la hacía sentirse contenta y sentirse preocupada, todo al mismo tiempo. Ella siempre había querido que Tadase esté a su lado, no Ikuto. Pero ahora que el chico gato le decía todo esto, con la voz ronca casi quebrada, tratando de mantener la compostura de siempre, sosteniendo su mano cada vez con más fuerza como si tuviese miedo de soltarla y que ella se aleje, de perderla sentía... sentía que esto era lo que más quería. Pero... acababa de tener su primer beso con Tadase. Algo de todo esto no estaba bien.

Escucharon murmullos de voces del otro lado de la puerta, gritos y risas de los chicos que se estaban acercando. Los 15 minutos se habían pasado, iban a tener que salir, pero en vez de haberlo pasado bien y haberse divertido todo había sido un gran problema y Amu se sentía más confundida que nunca.

Utau puso la llave en la cerradura del pequeño cuarto y trató de girarla, pero cuando lo hizo se escuchó un ruido metálico seco.

"Eh… chicos" *la voz de Utau sonaba preocupada*  
"¿Sí?" *los tres dentro del armario respondieron a coreo*  
"Yo no quiero preocuparlos… pero… se me rompió la llave, van a tener que esperar dentro hasta que arreglemos esto"

Cuando encendieron desde afuera el foquito del pequeño cuarto los tres parpadearon por la luz brillante. Estaban encerrados.

---------------

_Uff… ¿ahora qué van a hacer? Cada día me gusta más escribir este fic. Espero que a ustedes les esté gustando leerlo._

_El lunes que viene subo el próximo capítulo, nos vemos ahí. Gracias a todos por leer, por los reviews y por seguir la historia._


End file.
